


The Choice I Made

by uriel_23



Category: Chen Qing Ling - Fandom, WangXiao, YiZhan, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Shipping WangXiao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 32,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uriel_23/pseuds/uriel_23
Summary: Seven years.Seven years had passed since they were forcibly separated by society’s judgmental standards and by the other family’s plot. He, Xiao Zhan, had remained low-profile since then. Receiving an unexpected help, he was sent to the States and restarted his life there. Seven years of struggle, of suffering, of longing, and of pain.Now that he has started to move on from the things that haunted him, fate has once again rolled it’s dice.He was summoned back to his home country.Their paths crossed one more time. How will Xiao Zhan fare?Plots will be unveiled. Sacrifices will be revealed.





	1. Greeting

Hello, fella WangXiao fan!! :) This is the first fanfic I wrote and posted. Despite using their names, this work is merely fiction. Please do not take it personally and seriously.  
The reason why I pursued to write this was because I fell in love with "WangXiao" fandom, and it kinda hits me with so many "what if's". If you aren't a fan of BL or of WangXiao, kindly not read this one. :)  
I'd do my best to update and finish this.  
I'm not good with tags and in writing, so please bear with me. English, after all, isn't my native language.  
I'd also love to hear constructive feedback coming from you!

Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will add fanarts/fan edits soon. :)


	2. Prologue

_ _

_❝ I look back on the life that we shared, and immediately my heart feels an intense sense of longing and grief. I remembered when I said I wanted you to stay in my life because I couldn't imagine living everyday without you. I remembered all the nights that we spent as if the world was ours, as if we were the only two people in the world. You have no idea how much I remembered every single moment that I had with you._

_I think that wherever place I will end up, and whatever situation I will find myself in the future- I will always remember you as I look up at the dark expanse of the sky. And I don't think I will ever forget you, even if we lose each other, even if our relationship was short-lived._

_But as for now, I am gradually accepting that maybe we're not meant for each other. Maybe the universe has a better plan for me, a plan that I don't know yet. Maybe someone is already destined to be your better half. And although it's heartbreaking to know that it's not me you're going to spend the rest of your life with, I am still trying my best to be happy for you, for both of us. ❞_


	3. Chapter 3

_beep --- _

_beep --- _

_Beep --- _

The sound of the alarm filled the dimly lit room. Groaning, he hit the snooze button and mustered whatever strength he had left to get up. He’d been sleeping for three hours consecutively due to his job. Eyeing the poor little alarm clock with death glares, he stomped out of his room. He hated the sound of that thing as if it was nothing more than a banshee emitting a guttural cry and a horrible shriek, grating his nerves just to wake him up reminding him of another tedious day. Much to his chagrin, “that monster of a thing,'' as he called it, was effective enough to get his ass off his bed.

Today’s a Monday. Oh how much he hated Mondays. All of the unfortunate events of his life in the past seven years happened on Mondays. Four years ago,on a Monday, he got kicked out from the job which sustained him his basic necessities. He almost had to live off like a beggar in the streets as he wasn’t able to save enough with the meager wages he earned. If it weren’t for the good graces of his childhood friend, Yu Bin, who knows where could he be and what he could have been doing back then. Yu Bin and his family took him in,with Yu Bin’s incessant pleas of course. As he wasn’t the kind of person who would just accept help without doing anything in return, he insisted to help them in their small restaurant while trying to find a decent job for himself. His friend’s family understood and didn’t make a fuss out of it.Their restaurant may be small at the moment, but the quantity of their customers are growing. They indeed needed an extra hand. Then a few months after that, on a Monday, the small apartment he occupied caught on fire. He wasn’t at home on that day as he was helping Yu Bin and his family. Heaven knows how desolate he was when he went home and what met him was a multitude of people yelling, sirens wailing, and some people limping. It was indeed a huge fire as it had larger casualties. He limped on the sidewalk, eyes lifeless. He had no decent income and had just lost his small home. What broke his heart the most, was losing that little bit of keepsake he kept all those years. A token hidden inside a box, under his bed which was sealed with a promise: a photograph.

He had been keeping that picture for two years prior to the fire. Keeping it as if it was his source of strength after everything had fallen apart.

Xiao Zhan heaved a long sigh and turned the shower on. He need not think about the dormant memories he had been trying to bury all these years. No, he need not bring them up again. He cursed mentally when that all too familiar emotion started boiling inside him.

_It was all of that ugly alarm clock’s fault! _

He turned the shower controller up, making the water gush rapidly. His body trembled, but he ignored the sensation and gathered his thoughts into taking a bath properly. The weather had been fierce lately. The coldness he feels right now will be replaced by suffocating heat later when he goes to work, so it’s better to let his body soaked in the cold. He’s long since forgotten how it feels to stay warm anyway.

As his thoughts drifted far away while he lingered longer in his cold bath, his phone, which was on his bedside table, rang. The all too familiar tune filled the air. As his new place is as quiet as a graveyard, it isn’t impossible not to hear it despite the surging water from the shower.

_“Another day quietly passes again _  
_I am just living like that _  
_I can’t do anything _  
_Only memories remain _  
_If only I can love again after time passes _  
_It would be so nice “ _

_Damn! _

He cursed internally and pulled himself from his own stupor. Wrapping himself with a clean towel, he finished his bath and went to check who called him first thing in the morning.

Caller ID: Zhou Cheng

Shaking his head, he picked the call up only to have heard the other person on the line blowing his ears with threats.

“Xiao Zhan, where the hell are you now?! If you’ll be late even for a minute in today’s meeting, I’d break your legs!”

He clicked his tongue and merely smirked at the other’s threats. He woke up in a foul mood, but hearing that his friend had a worse morning than him made his day a ton brighter. Lately, this person has been the object of his cruel brotherly teasing since he and Yu Bin rarely kept in touch ever since he went to the US. Then a year after that, Yu Bin went to the UK to continue his medical studies. Since then, they communicated just a few times, but their relationship remained good.

He met Jiang Zhou Cheng in a banquet three years ago. Yu Bin was the reason their path crossed. If it weren’t for his kind friend, he would never have met people who would be kind enough to fund his education, letting him continue his studies abroad and live there. The Bin family, despite not that prominent in the business world, have had good ties with the Jiang family over the years. Zhou Cheng’s father is a philanthropist and the founder of the respectable and mighty Jiang foundation. Having heard of Xiao Zhan’s tragic past from Yu Bin’s slip of the tongue, Yu Bin’s sister, Yu-Zoey Ming, told Zhou Cheng’s father about Xiao Zhan’s case, but she skipped the part concerning Xiao Zhan’s relationship affair. It wasn’t hers to talk about after all.

“Xiao Zhan!”

The voice on the other end became louder.

“Ahh Zhou Cheng, calm down. I’ll be there before you even notice.” His response was glazed with mirth. Ah he would be the death of this person in the future if the other couldn’t even loosen up.

“You must never be late today! We have a very important guest and as the company’s representative, you have to be on time!” Zhou Cheng chided.

“Yep, yep. I’ll be there in thirty minutes.” He then drop the call without even giving the other a chance to respond. He could pretty much vividly imagine Zhou Cheng’s livid face. He chuckled and put on his clothes. Since today is a special day for the Jiang company,he needs to wear formal attire, an attire suited for the company’s representative: a suit.

However, to the eyes of the public, it wasn’t just a suit. The three-button Yves Saint Laurent suit was tailored to precisely match the contours of his body, giving him a lithesome appearance; yet there was nothing effeminate in his bearing. Uncle FengMian, Zhou Cheng’s father, had someone tailored this suit for him. He couldn’t blame the old man. Ever since he verbally “adopted” him into the family, he always made a fuss about him having the right and proper wardrobe. The whole Jiang family believed that a presentable self would bring you anywhere good. Not only that, this family also dared to instill into their descendants’ mind to dare the impossible. This is one of the many reasons why the Jiang’s prospered over the years. They risk for a cause.

He picked up his pacing and with one last look on his self in the mirror, he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The ringtone in XZ’s phone is originally a song entitled “Ice Flower” sung by Ailee. I used the translated lyrics.  
LINK: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WVrrPHtX4R8


	4. Chapter 4

The Jiang's, aside from having established their own foundation, is also a conglomerate that has successfully managed companies involved in everything from plane manufacturing to real estate. It is widely respected and one of the most well-known companies in the continent, along with the Wangs, the Jins, and the Ouyangs. Currently, it has a majority stake in over 30 companies and minority holdings in companies ranging from convenience stores to car manufacturers. Yet, the company has an office with a small number of people.

The company, being situated at an approximately 30-minute drive from where Xiao Zhan is currently living, made him arrived just in time for the day's appointment. Zhou Cheng's scowling face was the first to grace his arrival. He couldn't help but laugh at the other's expression.

"What are you laughing at you moron?!" he then rolled his eyes.

Zhou Cheng uses this signature move almost every time. Xiao Zhan lost count as to how many eye-rollings this person make in a single day.

"Zhou Cheng, doesn't it hurt to always roll your eyeballs? I'm afraid it'd fall off one day. I'm not gonna give mine to you." He laughed at his own words.

"You-- ! "

Before the other man could respond, he dragged him inside the building. He didn't take it to heart when all Zhou Cheng gave were piercing daggers from his gaze. To Zhou Cheng, his gaze usually petrifies his subordinates, but it is a different case to Xiao Zhan. This shameless sworn brother of his grew more shameless over the years.

The president's room was on the fifth floor of the building. Since the main office didn't have a huge workforce, the building built wasn't one of those massive skyscrapers towering in the city. It consists only of five floors; the fifth floor, being the executive department.  
It is also on this floor where the meeting with their guest be held. According to the discussion the board had a week ago, the meeting would start in an hour from now. Necessary preparations have been made and every department were clearly doing their job, careful not to slip in front of their infamous scary general manager, Zhou Cheng.

The hustle and bustle in the other floors are evident. They may not have a huge workforce, but the quality of the work they do in the main office has always been on a par with top-tier offices in big cities. This is solely due to Jiang FengMian's leadership over the years.

Xiao Zhan's role in the meeting today was to represent the company together with Zhuo Cheng. It's supposed to be the chairman doing this, but he was on an important business trip in Europe. Besides, he didn't went to America for nothing. He was honed to become the person worthy of becoming the Jiang's pillar when A-Cheng would take over the family business.

Uncle FengMian instructed them to let him stepped in and have Zhou Cheng oversee the matter, hinting that he can always place his trust towards these two sons of his. After all, the guest they'd be having is part of the Jiang's long-time friend in the business industry who is representing the Wangs, Wang Hai Kuan. So, from his uncle's perspective, it isn't difficult for the both of them to handle.

Xiao Zhan was surprised at first when he heard the name of their guest in that board meeting, and was stupefied when his Uncle Fengmian gave this task to him. Well, the latter had no idea what happened to him and the Wangs, but after that incident seven years ago, he had always stayed low-key. He was surprised that the heavens wanted him to meet one of them again after he had settled properly. It had been a long time for him to face someone coming from the Wang family. Not only that, it was none other than the older brother of the person who he so badly wanted to forget.

He never had bad blood with Hai Kuan. He was a good, considerate and supportive big brother to Wang Y-. 

  
  
_"Urghh don't mention his name." _he mentally reminded himself.

_"Today, you will just do your job as the representative, sort business-related matters, answer questions pertaining to company updates and the business plan Uncle Jiang left you to discuss." _he added, assuring himself that nothing would go wrong as long as he would stick to what was assigned to him.

He and Zhou Cheng reviewed the content of the papers left in Fengmian's desk to make sure that they won't miss anything.

"Xiao Zhan, are you all set?" Zhou Cheng's voice filled the chairman's office. It's not loud. It's just that it's only the two of them occupying the room at the moment, Zhou Cheng's voice reverberated. His voice was laced with concern for he knew a bit of Xiao Zhan's past with the Wangs. Though not entirely all of it, but Yu Bin told him so when the latter left for the UK. He was asked by Yu Bin to protect Xiao Zhan if in case he'd meet the people who hurt him in the past.

Zhou Cheng, despite being a man with words capable enough to poison someone to death, he remained respectful to the other families they have ties in business with. He wasn't one to judgewithout getting to know the other well. Thus, hearing such news from Yu Bin back then, didn't make him alter his respect for the other family. He had known them for being strict yet reasonable.

However, this doesn't mean that he would neglect his sworn brother. He didn't know the whole story, and Xiao Zhan never bothered to discuss it to him in detail, so he has no reason to take sides. But because Xiao Zhan is part of his family, not to mention that he has grown fond of him despite the other being shameless sometimes, he will protect him in a reasonable way. After all, he does believe that for a person to grow and overcome sorrow, protection must be done in the right way, not in a manner that would hinder someone to face his own nightmares and make amends with them.

"Why Zhou Cheng? Aren't you gonna deal with my mess if I mess it up?" Xiao Zhan's laughter travelled in the four walls of the room.

"Intentionally messed up" Zhou Cheng chided with his signature eye rolling.

  
"You gave me a good idea! Hahaha" Xiao Zhan laughed some more.

"I swear you won't be going home with your legs." he retorted.

He earns a pout from Xiao Zhan which made him roll his eyes again. This shameless brother of his is trying to act cute just to get into his good sides really whacked his nerves. Heavens, he's taking his word back about protecting this shamelessness of a brother called Xiao Zhan.

In a moment, Zhou Cheng's phone rang. He picked it up immediately and his brow creased upon receiving the news. It took ten minutes for the other person in the line to fully explain what happened on the other end.

"Hai Kuan is sending someone over in place of him. It seems he couldn't make it due to an emergency. And that person will be here any minute from now." He relayed Xiao Zhan the news.

"Who?" he inquired. He was surprised by the sudden change. He felt relieved not meeting the older brother; however, he isn't totally at peace since the one they'll be meeting now is someone who was sent for an emergency. There is no more time to study the guest in advance.

Before Zhou Cheng could respond, a voice from the intercom resonated in the room.

The guest has arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

Xiao Zhan's eyes met Zhou Cheng's. The latter understood what the other wanted to convey and both headed to meet the guest at once.

It was already agreed that the human resource manager would accompany the guest to the conference room where both he and Zhou Cheng would be waiting. The trip towards the conference room was uneventful. Today's guest was as quiet as a statue. The HR manager had no idea how to crack this person's icy facade. Aside from small grunts and nods, the other said nothing. Oh how he wished he could turn back time and say no, but can he really? Knowing his boss, he'd surely go home a handicapped. He lamented his poor fate.

A few hours ago, he wasn't worried as to how to handle the situation since he already met Hai Kuan before. It was only once, but the young master of the Wang family had already left a good impression in him. That person always plastered a smile on his face and is always kind and gentle to all of the employees whenever he pays a visit. Why must it be that the young master wasn't the one whom the Wang family sent today? And why on such a short notice were the changes made?

In a few minutes, they reached the conference room. After a polite nod to their guest, he opened the gates of heaven- uh hum, hell.   
  
_Hell!_

_Who in their right mind would think it is heaven? A stone-cold guest with gazes that could create blizzards, a psycho boss who threats you into breaking your legs, and another boss who loves to tease everyone he could find._

_Amitabha! _He sincerely swear from his heart.

The door opened with ease.

Their psycho boss was standing beside their crazy boss, their looks welcoming. He then bowed to the other two and left as he had no business here anymore. He doesn't want to hear any-if in case the others would let him stay and serve them or be their chaperone.

_No, just no!_

He left and failed to notice the sudden change in the atmosphere.

\----

To say that Xiao Zhan was surprised was an understatement. He was shell-shocked when he saw their guest's face. It was the face that haunted him all these years. The face that emerge in his dreams and made him whimper in pain and longing. The face who, deep in his heart he wanted to forget.

"Yi..bo.."   
  
The other's name left his lips before he could stop himself. It was accompanied by a familiar ache in his chest.

A familiar ache which brought him to seven summers back.

_ **7 years ago..** _

"Ge!"

Yibo was running towards Xiao Zhan that afternoon. The former seemed eager to meet him. This guy never failed to make his lips quirk and form a smile.

"Ge, I've finally managed to answer that last equation you gave last time."   
  
Yi bo was ecstatic, but his enthusiasm wasn't over-the-top. Xiao Zhan couldn't help but be amused at the other's antics. This guy had always been eager to learn something new and is willing to try out some out of the box method to solve things. Teaching him was not a difficult task to do.

From time to time, he's Yibo's tutor. He hasn't finished his degree yet, in fact, he's still a sophomore at his university, but because he was known for his intellect and unrivalled skill in playing musical instruments,he was granted a scholarship by the Wangs and get to spend time with the youngest young master of the Wang Family to aid his learning. Not that it was necessary. The young master was already smart. He just needs someone who could stimulate his senses and befriend.

The caretakers of the Wang family thought that he would have a difficult time with the young master since it was known that the latter never warmed up to anyone except to his older brother, Hai Kuan. In fact, caretakers couldn't make him budge to go outside and spends time with his classmates nor to converse with guys his age when the Wang family organizes a banquet.

However, to everyone's astonishment and even to himself, Yibo warmed up to him.

It was really a fun memory to boot. It was his first day as Yibo's tutor. Back then, he didn't know what Yibo actually looked like. As he entered the library pavilion in the Wang's manor, he heard someone fret and the next moment, someone bumped into him. He wasn't able to steady himself because the other was heavy. They fell into the floor, with Yibo on top of him.

To think that a guy almost his age was fretting over something and fell because of being terrified was a first for him. He steadied himself and Yibo, then asked him what was wrong.

"Th-there's a cockroach.." realizing that he was extremely physically close to someone he had just met, Yi bo stood up awkwardly and distance himself.

"Oh." Xiao Zhan made an "O" face and pointed at Yi bo's shoulder, with an expression screaming _"it's behind you". _Yi bo nonetheless yelped and run to the other side.

Xiao Zhan didn't know whether to laugh or cry while watching the other getting scared shit. It was already late for Yibo to realize that he was being tricked by Xiao Zhan. He eyed the other with disdain. How could a stranger be this ruthless!

Xiao Zhan apologized and was about to look for the little culprit this young man was terrified of when all of a sudden, Yi Bo's eyes widened and with a loud screech, he strode towards a different direction trying to avoid that puny insect hovering towards his direction. He didn't mind where he was going and ended up crashing into the nearest table whose edge was adjoined by the wall with vase compartments. Due to the crash, a vase situated at the topmost part of the compartment was off balanced and is about to fall and hit Yibo.

Yibo could only raise his arms to protect his head and wait for the dreaded crash.

_Crash!_

It fell.

But there was no pain.

Yibo slowly opened his eyes only to find out that Xiao Zhan shielded him from the vase.

He was horrified when blood trickled down from Xiao Zhan's forehead. The caretakers, who have heard something crashed inside the pavilion went over and was terrified to see them in such a state. They hurried to help them and cleaned the floor from the shards of the vase. A caretaker brought out a first aid kit and rushed over to where Xiao Zhan is.

Xiao Zhan just smiled and waved his hand, signaling that it wasn't a big problem.

Yibo, who has recovered from the shock grabbed Xiao Zhan's hand and without words, treated his wound.

Such action surprised the caretakers. Never has it happened that the young master touched someone he just met for the first time, much more treat someone's wound. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for leaving a message in my inbox. You knew who you are. It was great to receive a feed back from you. I'm planning to make this fanfic as angstier as possible before the happy ending. XD  
I'm not sure if I could achieve that plan 100%, but I'd do my best.
> 
> If you guys have anything to review, kindly send me a message! I'd be glad to hear your thoughts. They'd be a great help to me. Thanks a bunch! 
> 
> My grammar isn't perfect. Please bear with me. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Xiao Zhan smiled upon remembering their first meeting. It was after Yibo treated his wound that the other stuck to him like glue.

"Zhan ge ge" Yibo snapped his fingers in front of Xiao Zhan.

"You're spacing out again with that creepy smile."

He snorted at the other's comment. "Creepy? You call my smile creepy?"

Yibo laugh and retorted, "You looked like a love-struck fool hahaha! "

Xiao Zhan shook his head and laugh with the younger man.   
  
Love struck? Was he? Nah he may be a fool, but not love struck. He never even have time for such affairs as he's busy making ends meet and doing his best in university, not to mention he also has this young master to watch over.

"Ge, I composed a song last time. I'd like you to hear it. " Yibo took out his phone and browse for the files he saved in it's storage folder.

Xiao Zhan just merely looked at him. This man, who was a few years younger than him, seemed to have grown faster these days. If one looked carefully, they'd noticed that his adam's apple has become more prominent; his skin sleek and translucent; his height taller than the last time they met, his hair longer in length but is neatly styled, his biceps firmer. Yi bo has indeed grown from his eyes. Soon, this person would have a girlfriend of her own and by then, he won't be as clingy as he is now,which is quite good. Yibo's world doesn't have to revolve around him alone.

He felt a slight pang in his heart when his train of thoughts rampaged on it's own.

_Wait._

_Why am I like this? Have I grown accustomed to this person clinging to me?_

He sighed and inched closer to Yibo to see the files he is browsing in his phone screen.

"Porn! Oh my god!" Xiao Zhan faked a gasp.

Yibo eyed him, flabbergasted.

Then Xiao Zhan laughed heartily.   
  
"Ahhh Yibo, you really aren't one for jokes! Hahaha! " His laughter reverberated, filled with mischief and warmth.  
  
"....old man Zhan, you aren't funny."

_Old man..._ _  
_

_  
_ _Old man?!_

Xiao Zhan's laughter halted. How dare this wimpy insect-phobic man call him an old man. He looked at Yibo with a face and jokingly elbowed him, but Yibo laughed in return.

"You say I'm not one for jokes, but Zhan ge, you aren't one for it either. He he"

"No, I am one for it. I always made jokes while you just keep laughing." Xiao Zhan retorted.

"That's because you always say something funny. I think I should let you teach me how to do that. " Yi Bo's eyes turned to slits as his lips curved into a smile at the thought of him trying to learn jokes from Xiao Zhan.

"I guess I should call you Laozi then." Yibo added with mirth laced in his voice.

Xiao Zhan only elbowed him again as he was embarrassed being called "laozi".

"Zhan laozi" Yibo called him again adding that honorific after his name.

"Zhan laozi..."

"Stop that Old Wang" he couldn't help it, but ended up countering the other man's antics.

Yibo burst out laughing.

Oh how wrong he was. This man has not only grown physically, but has also improved his capacity to make mischief. A few years from now, he wondered what sort of catastrophe he would bring towards someone who this person would make a mess with. A shiver run down his spine.

Though, ever since they got closer, they have always teased each other and bantered in a brotherly way. It was the first time for Xiao Zhan to find someone he could be comfortable with to such a degree, regardless of their age differences.

"Zhan ge, here is the song. I recorded my voice last night. Please listen to it,and give me your sincere feedback. You are my music laozi after all." Yibo added a playful smirk.

If only Xiao Zhan is good at eye-rolling, he would have done so. He's not used to his new nickname after all.

"When was I not sincere, hnn?" Xiao Zhan replied, amused at Yibo's tone and gesture.   
"I have always been sincere to you. You'd never find someone else in this world who is as sincere as I am.'' he added in a half meant-half joked manner.

Yibo stared at him in response, seemingly caught in a trance. There was something in the other's eyes, akin to admiration. However, it was only for a split second. It was replaced with a laughter that could melt the coldest hearts. Yibo never laughed like this when in public. He had always maintained a safe distance from the rest of the world and everyone in it.

Right now, Xiao Zhan felt really lucky to have become someone who could make this person laugh, for the other too have made him someone capable of doing so.

"Alright, let me hear it." He motioned the other to lend him his earphones. Yibo handed his phone to him, but not the earphones. Xiao Zhan gestured for those small buds, but Yibo casually edge closer and put on the earphones for him; the right bud for Xiao Zhan while the left bud was placed on Wang Yibo's ears.

He eyed Yibo with a baffled look, as if mentally telling,_ "Hey you asked me to listen, why are you listening as well?" _  
  
Yibo only smiled and played the song to which he composed, sang and recorded in his phone.

_"Follow you and I walk very far_

_I want to be discovered by you_  
_The wind has blown over and over again_ _  
_ _You are always the same_

_I still move forward_  
  
_Please wait for me_  
_I haven't told you the truth_  
_The situation between us is a bit doomed_  
_Please don't look at me_  
_And also don't tell me_ _  
_ _I just want to step on your shadow and giggle. "_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The song Yibo composed in this fanfic was actually a song originally sung by XZ in real life as an OST of the Cdrama "Oh My Emperor". It was composed by Peng Chuyue of XNINE. 
> 
> Song Title: Step on The Shadow 《哦！我的皇帝陛下》推广曲肖战演唱《踩影子》  
Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dUG4yhfnis4&list=RDdUG4yhfnis4&start_radio=1


	7. Chapter 7

Xiao Zhan didn't know why but the song got to him in a strange way. The words seemed to be talking to him, telling him of unspoken affection from a heart wanting to be heard. It's every word resonated with worry and yearning for the other person, making him unable to not steal glances at the other man who was sitting right next to him.

_Yibo..._

Yibo was looking at him.

Then his breath hitched.

For their eyes met.

Perhaps it was a trick of the light because Yibo's eyes appeared to be yearning for...him?

  
  
_Him? You've got to be kidding me._

He whacked his brain for answers he obviously couldn't find at the moment.

Luckily, the look from the other's eyes disappeared as quickly as it had come, making him break his somewhat entranced state.

_It must be just a trick of the light, _he thought to himself again.

They're setting in the west porch of the manor and there's a huge lake in front of it where the setting sun could be seen clearly. When the sun goes down, it'd begin to fling its parting rays across the sky, from horizon to zenith. It'd paint the clouds with these fiery pigments and liven the sky with its glows gorgeous enough to even change the colors of the eyes witnessing it.

_Perhaps it was because of the scenery unfolding in front of the porch which made Yibo's eyes looked like that. _

  
  
Internally, his thoughts were trying to justify what he had seen earlier. Xiao Zhan didn't understand why he was bent on giving himself an explanation for it.

"He he" he laugh at Yibo awkwardly.

Clearing his throat, he asked, "The lyrics is good."

Hearing his feedback, Yibo responded with a pout.  
  
"Ge, only that? " It's clear that the other was disappointed upon hearing his words.

Xiao Zhan didn't know whether to laugh or cry at Yibo. It's not that it wasn't good enough for him. In fact, it was beyond his expectation because Yibo wasn't up for singing. He's extremely skilled in dancing to the point where he can just be asked to perform a free style dance anywhere, anytime. He's also into skateboarding, but not singing or composing songs. He was astounded to be precise. The song was composed in a manner that would stun hearts and wet eyes once sung soulfully. It was because of this fact that he found it difficult to put his thoughts into words.

A chuckle ended leaving Xiao Zhan's lips.

"Now you're laughing at me." The pout in Yibo's face became even more prevalent.

It seems this man beside him really wanted to be showered with praises. He could only snort at the other's gesture because Yibo rarely act like a spoiled young master unless he is around - which make it often.

"Yibo" he called.

Yibo seemed to have noticed that Xiao Zhan's voice was laced with glee.   
  
"Hnn?" he asked.

"Are you in love with someone?"

  
  
"..." silence.

Night hasn't fallen yet, so the wind isn't that cold at the moment, but Xiao Zhan could clearly see that Yibo's expression and body froze for a short while. Then, the younger man laughed nervously.

Xiao Zhan thought it was cute. He never thought he'd one day see Yibo eliciting this kind of reaction from a single question. His limbs hurt from holding his laughter. Oh gods of heaven's above, he wanted to make mischief on this young master who was about to choke on ice.

Xiao Zhan's laughter echoed in the empty porch.

Yibo couldn't help but glare at this laozi of his who seemed to be enjoying in getting him caught off guard.

"Shameless." he seethed beneath his breath and death glares.

Xiao Zhan waved his hand in front of Yibo, he was trying to calm himself down from his fit of laughter.

"Ahhh Yibo, how can I be shameless? I didn't say anything to you or judge you. I simply asked you a question."

"But you are laughing at me because of the song. Ge, that makes me feel bad."

"No, no, no. I wasn't laughing because of the song. You composed it well. I was laughing because I rarely saw you this speechless and flustered. Well, I guess this is a good thing. Our Yibo has shed another layer of his skin. Our Yibo has grown." he smiled at the other.

Yibo just watched him helplessly with a look that clearly says he wanted to haul Xiao Zhan and throw him in the lake.

"Who is the lucky girl?" he asked, making Yibo's expression softened but strained.

Xiao Zhan seemed to have understood a bit from the other's response and made an "Oh" sound.

Despite being this close to Yibo, the latter isn't the type to spell his secrets voluntarily. If he doesn't want to talk about it, then there's nothing that can be done.

But because the other seemed unsettled, he decided to probe.

"Is it difficult to talk about that person?"

Yibo remained silent, but the looks in his eyes changed from strained to something gentler.

"That song you composed, was it for that person?" he asked.

He wasn't surprised when Yibo nodded in response. The atmosphere full of banters earlier was replaced with a solemn one.

Talking about someone you sincerely like isn't a walk in the park. Even though Xiao Zhan hasn't fallen deeply and madly in love for someone yet, he had his fair share of liking someone. It's just that, his kind of like didn't transcend to a point where he composed something for them. Yibo must have liked this person a lot enough for him to make that song.

"I'd like Ge to sing it when it is already complete."

Xiao Zhan froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I would like to apologize for the really slow update. I'm also busy with my job and my other responsibilities. I usually write this fanfic whenever I got free time in between my tasks. As my day off has changed, I'll be posting updates on these days only: Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. I apologize that I can only give 3 chapters a week. :( 
> 
> In lieu with this note, I'd also like to thank these people who have taken the time to read and comment on this fanfic as well as those who left kudos for it. Thank you so much! It means so much to me.
> 
> If you have any questions or suggestions, feel free to send me a message or comment. Thank you once again and have a good day! 
> 
> -Uriel


	8. Chapter 8

The sun hung low in the horizon, and their surroundings were blessed with a cold breeze which not only stirs the leaves of the trees and petals of flowers living near the lake, but also someone’s heart. The cold crisp air blew through Xiao Zhan, rustling his hair and stirring his heart.

Xiao Zhan could only stare at Yibo in befuddlement.The latter appeared to be a bit younger than his usual age. The beardless cheeks and chin which scarcely needed a razor. That supple white skin delicate to one’s touch; and the air of solemnity gracing his voice.

His heart pounded.

“But that wasn’t for me, right?” he couldn’t help but voiced out his thoughts.

_so there is no need for me to specifically be the person to sing it._

“If I were to sing it in your special someone’s stead, wouldn’t that person feel bad?” Xiao Zhan asked.

Yibo averted his gaze and directed them at the scenery outside.

“They wouldn’t know.” a small, almost inaudible response escaped from Yibo’s.

“Why wouldn’t they know?” Xiao Zhan inquired further.

“Yibo, it seemed you really like this person. If you weren’t going to let them know, how do you expect them to reciprocate your affections?”

“....”

Xiao Zhan, amidst questioning Yibo, felt something blocking his throat. To think that Yibo would hesitate to let the other know, this person must be very important for him. Not that he is complaining. It’s good that Yibo finally has someone he likes. This way, he doesn’t have to spend most of his extra time with him because Yibo would definitely want to be with that person as much as he could. He understood.

However, understanding and accepting are two different things.

_Ahhh to have my heart worry and be this way, I must have grown fond of being with him all this time._

He understood how it’s going to unfold, but his heart, who seemed to have become attached to this man, had difficulty accepting that Yibo’s time with him would lessen.

_Ahh I never thought this day would come, _Xiao Zhan thought.

“It’s not that I don’t - “  
  
Yibo was about to respond, but was cut off because they heard footsteps rushing unto where they are.

A man wearing black slacks paired with a white cotton button-down shirt, walked towards them.He appeared simple, yet radiated an air of elegance in every step he took. His hair neatly styled on the side and receded in the back in a modest cut.

“Brother…” Yibo muttered and stood up from where he was sitting.

Xiao Zhan, upon hearing Yibo called the unexpected guest “brother”, got onto his feet and bowed politely.

The other man chuckled lightly and nodded to acknowledge Xiao Zhan in return.

“You must be Xiao Zhan.” A soothing voice, as calm as the gentle breeze resonated from the other man.

Xiao Zhan was surprised that the other knew him. As far as he knew, only those caretakers who are usually around to care for Yibo, the family butler, and the head of the family, knew his name.

Realizing that the “guest” must have startled Xiao Zhan, the former introduced himself.

“I apologize for being rude, Xiao Zhan. I am Hai Kuan. Yibo’s older brother.” he opened his palm casually, initiating a handshake.

Xiao Zhan was surprised to see that Hai Kuan, being a Wang, was more carefree and casual. He emitted an air of regalness and yet is capable to be casual and friendly with anyone who’s status is lower than his.

“No, no, no. It’s alright, Young Mater Kuan.” Xiao Zhan emphasized his politeness and respect towards the other and shook his hand, still feeling a bit awkward.

Hai Kuan was amused at this young lad’s politeness towards him. He doesn’t want to intimidate his brother’s only friend.

“Can I call you Zhan? In return, you can call me brother Kuan.” he added a small chuckle to his proposition, hoping Xiao Zhan would relax and not be so stiff in front of him. There are numerous stiff people in his family. He doesn’t want to add more.

_Ehhh?! _ _  
_ _  
_ _Yibo kept people at arm’s length and give them unprecedented glares._

_His brother is the exact opposite of him, giving them handshakes and smiles._

_I didn’t prepare myself for this._

Xiao Zhan inwardly converse.

He chuckled and scratched his head awkwardly in response, “Brother Kuan can address me in anyway he deemed suitable.”

“It’s settled then, Zhan.” Hai Kuan hummed in satisfaction.

“Brother…” Yibo interrupted his brother who’s showing off his skill in making friends in a first meeting. Not that his brother is showing off. Hai Kuan is just really good at befriending people and striking a conversation with them.

“Oh Yibo, I didn’t mean to ignore you.” Hai Kuan beamed at his younger brother.

Yibo, who’s used to his brother’s character, ignored his comment and just stared at him. He hasn’t forgotten yet that this brother of his interrupted his conversation with Xiao Zhan.

Hai Kuan took a few steps towards Yibo and gave him a small pat.   
  
“Now don’t stare at me as if I am flirting with your wife and interrupted the both of you.”

Hai Kuan teased his brother.   
  
“Nonsense.” Yibo muttered under his breath.

Having to witness such exchange from Yibo and Hai Kuan, Xaio Zhan felt completely nonplussed by this brotherly banter which he was hearing for the first time.

_Oh-oh Yibo’s losing against his older brother. _It’s childish, but cute.

“First Uncle wants to have a talk with you, Yibo.” This time, Hai Kuan’s expression changed.   
  


And Yibo, upon hearing what his brother said, turned serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the messages you sent me! They are heart-warming. :)  
I'd do my best to find time to reply whenever I update the story.  
You all are very kind to me. Looking forward to continue this journey together with you. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Seeing that his brother was reluctant to leave his friend, Hai Kuan smiled and assured him that he would accompany Xiao Zhan and send him off at exactly 19:00 if the other hasn’t returned yet. To back his words, he sat beside Xiao Zhan.

Yibo took one last look at Xiao Zhan as though wanting to say something, but thought that it’s better no to, so he left without any other words and went to the quarter where their Uncle is residing.

Silence ensues between Hai Kuan and him the moment Yibo took off.   
  
_This is awkward. _He thought.

As he doesn’t have anything to talk about, he decided to focus his attention on the lake in front of the porch. The gentle breeze brushes his hair and for Xiao Zhan, it brought comfort. His thoughts started to drift away, going back to that scene where Yibo wanted him to sing that newly composed song. A smile began to appear on his lips.

“I see that my brother is comfortable having you around, Zhan. Is not difficult for you?”

Hai Kuan’s voice made him return to reality.

He embarrassingly smiled and looked at Hai Kuan. “It isn’t. Not at all.” Then his eyes lit up when he remembered how expressive Yibo was whenever they talk. The other even bantered with him on some random things, making them laugh at the end.   
“Yibo is just misunderstood, I guess.”  
  
Hai Kuan stared at him, amused. “Ohh, why does young Zhan say that?”

“It maybe presumptuous of me to say this since I’m here no longer than 5 months, but Yibo isn’t that cold at all. He may look cold, but it was like a defense mechanism. Once you give time to get to know him without any ill-intentions, you’d see how warm he is. He’s willing to learn and is also willing to teach you a thing or two about himself and his interest. As the months went by, I felt like I am the one who’s learning more from him.” Xiao Zhan chuckled at his response.

“He even said that he likes cats.” he added. For Xiao Zhan, this is good news because he himself is a cat lover. He has a cat at home and he named it “Nut”.

“But…”

“But..?” Hai Kuan urged.

“He’s extremely scared of insects.” he couldn’t help but laugh.

Hai Kuan chuckled at Xiao Zhan’s perception about his younger brother.

Realising that he said too much, Xiao Zhan’s laughter faded as he lowered his head down, avoiding Hai Kuan’s gaze.

“It is a good thing having you around, Zhan.”

Xiao Zhan, who heard that sudden remark from older brother, cocked his head in disbelief.

“Eh?”

“You see, Yibo has always been distant to people. He’s respectful to them and would talk to them occasionally, but it’s hard to see him establishing connections towards them. Perhaps it’s because of my uncle’s uptight upbringing which made him like that. And perhaps because people saw us as someone they must get close to due to our status and power in the business world. Yibo disliked being used, after all.” Hai Kuan’s voice is gentle yet firm.

“I’ve heard about the kind of upbringing he was in from the caretakers before.” Xiao Zhan added with a nod and a look containing sympathy.

“That’s why I think it is good having you around.” Hai Kuan smiled at him and let his gaze drift towards the pond, as though admiring the beauty it now showed them.

“He becomes happier, warmer, and a bit sillier.”

Xaio Zhan nodded with a smile. Yibo has ended change a bit in these 5 months. He was glad the other started to warm up and had fun like the usual guys his age.

“He talks about you when I had free time with him. Did he tell you?”

This made Xiao Zhan speechless as his gaze drifted towards Hai Kuan’s face, meeting his eyes with questions.

Hai Kuan, who seemed to understand his response, chuckled.

“Ahhh forgive me, Zhan. You have no idea indeed. My brother was talking about you behind your back, and I just happened to get so engrossed about it that I let him be.”

_Are you bullying me, brother Kuan? _he bitterly frown and narrowed his eyes with a pout on his lips.  
  


Hai Kuan was pleased with himself when he saw Xiao Zhan’s reaction. He didn’t intend to tease the other. He’s merely checking with his own eyes the things his younger brother told him about his friend.

“You’re a very interesting person. That’s what he said.”

Xiao Zhan’s heart made a funny jolt.

_Interesting? Him? _ __   
  


If only he could roll his eyes, he would’ve done that already. But no; not in front of Yibo’s esteemed brother. He couldn’t afford to tease such a respectable person.

“It’s already time for you to go home, Zhan.” Hai Kuan stood up from where he was sitting, seeming content about their short exchange. In truth, he wanted this young man to stay a bit longer until his younger brother returned. However, he knew how strict his first uncle is with regards to visitor’s visiting time. Xiao Zhan may be Yibo’s tutor, but there’ll be no exception in the visiting hour rule.

“I’ll escort you to the main gate, if you don’t mind.”

Xiao Zhan waved his hand “No, no, it’s alright. I can walk there, brother Kuan. Kindly extend my regards to the master of the house.” Even though it sounded as if Hai Kuan was hurrying to take him to the main gate, it wasn’t the case. In his five months of visiting this residence, he understood that there were rules bound to be followed. He knew he is inherently up for mischief, but he doesn’t want to give a bad impression to Yibo’s older brother. After all, he’s been nothing but accommodating to him, like how an elder brother should be - even if it was their first meeting.

“I still insist.” Hai Kuan responded

The walk towards the main gate was full of silence. Xiao Zhan isn’t complaining. In fact, he’s thankful that Yibo’s brother didn’t say anything. However, he does notice that Hai Kuan’s observing him subtly. He couldn’t blame the other for doing so. They have just met afterall.

It took them fifteen minutes to reach the main gate. There were two guards on the gate, and upon seeing him and Hai Kuan, they bowed in unison.

“Xiao Zhan…” Hai Kuan called his name as he set a foot outside the gate.  
  


“Thank you for making Yibo as he is now.” 

  
  
There was a pleasant smile dawning from the other’s lips, and Xiao Zhan left the residence in high spirits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAA I'm so happy with the time you spent just reading the updates. ^ - ^   
Thank you! These days have been difficult for me, but am thankful to all of you and to my real life friends who allowed me to bother them whenever I got stuck with my drafts.   
Talking with someone indeed help. ^ - ^   
Have a great day ahead! 
> 
> See you next week! 
> 
> P.S. I'll be introducing two "new" important characters in upcoming chapters. It's not their grand entrance yet, so am just keeping their part brief for now.


	10. Chapter 10

The sun was just about to rise when Xiao Zhan woke up. With a yawn, he helped himself up and sat for a couple of minutes on his bed. Today, his class begins at one o’clock in the afternoon. He’ll have three classes to attend to, and each class is about two hours long. He could’ve rested more since his class is still hours away, but he couldn’t afford not to go to his part-time job. His tuition fee and miscellaneous fee in the university may be free, but it doesn’t mean that his projects and other needs are free of charge. Despite having better earnings for being Wang Yibo’s tutor, he couldn’t let his guard down because it still isn’t a stable one. Who knows for how long he would be needed. Xiao Zhan doesn’t own a house, so he needs to pay his rent, aside from that, he needs to eat. Thus, he has two part-time jobs in total.

Having been orphaned at an early age, Xiao Zhan has been doing odd jobs to survive and study at the same time. He was never one to complain, for he knew that complaining about his situation won’t make it a tad bit comfortable. He has been struggling financially for so long, but he knew his efforts would pay off once he finishes university. By then, he would no longer worry whether he would be able to eat or not two days before his paycheck. He’d also be able to do what he’s always wanted- to be a graphic designer. He always loved art and design ever since he was young. He even kept the drawings and the designs he made since he was eight. Xiao Zhan stored all those papers in a folder, and he brought it with him whenever he transferred his residence. It was after all, filled with his childhood memories.

Just as he was about to stand up, his phone vibrated. He was wondering who among his few friends sent him a message first thing in the morning. His brows furrowed when a familiar name registered on his screen.

_“Yibo The Kid”_

_Wait. What?! How come this young master woke up extremely early today?__  
___  
He swiped the screen nonetheless, curious as to what the entirety of the message was.

“Zhan ge, good morning!. :) I’ve heard you’re working early. You never told me. -3- “   
  


He almost face-palmed as to who in their right mind would tell Yibo about his early morning job. It’s got nothing to do with the other. However, he couldn’t help but smile a bit when he saw that pouting emoticon. It’s as if he could clearly see Yibo pouting in front of him. He was startled when he heard himself chuckling at the thought.

_What has happened to me? __  
___  
Startled at his own reaction, he began typing.  
  
“Good morning, Yibo. Why are you up so early?”

Xiao Zhan then click “send”.

_“vrrrrr!” _his phone vibrated once more.He didn’t expect he’d receive a response from Yibo in a hair’s breadth.

_Just what is this kid doing at this time? _Xiao Zhan wondered.

“Ge, when will you visit me again?”

Xiao Zhan didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at Yibo’s question. The other knew already that on days where his schedule is full, he won’t have time to go to the Wang’s residence at all, after all his studies are his priority at the moment. He needs to maintain his grades; otherwise, he’d lose his scholarship. Now that his term exams are approaching, he needs to focus more on his classes and lessons, not to mention his part-time jobs also required his attention.

After a while, he made up his mind and typed, “After my term exams, I guess. Go back to sleep.”

A small laughter escaped from his lips after he sent his message. He knew Yibo would no longer go back to bed after reading that one. “After his term exams” means he will be back on the fortnight. Yibo would likely not agree with that. As his tutor, he couldn’t be away for so long. Xiao Zhan was never gone that long even if he had term exams. It was usually after a week because in that week where he was away, he organized his schedule and studied his lessons at the same time. Unlike the rest of the students, he doesn’t need to study longer since his memory was sharp, all the more his capability to comprehend and analyze data on the books.

A smile was still plastered on his face when he read Yibo’s reply; however, that smile fell half-way.  
  
“Okay.”

A single-word response.

_Hey! What happened now?_

_Is this an okay for “when I will be back” or an okay for “going back to bed..?”_

Xiao Zhan was left confused. Yibo’s supposed to be wailing now. But why does the other’s reply made him wanted to wail instead.

_Wait. Did I just want to see him wail?_

_Oh buddha...This is not me anymore._

Messing up his hair as though doing it would help him understand his train of thoughts, Xiao Zhan stood up and put down his phone. He seriously needs to take his quick shower now or else he’d be late for his part-time job. Being late won’t do him any good as his immediate supervisor is moody.

With a grunt, he stood up and headed to take a quick shower. His shift begins in an hour.

\----------

Xiao Zhan worked as a counter crew in a 24-hour fast-food restaurant. It wasn’t the biggest fast-food restaurant in the city, but they’re always buzzing with customers, and most of them are customers who are in a hurry. It cannot be helped though since his workplace’s motto is to serve the meal fast. Xiao Zhan has been working here for a year now. It was a friend of his who recommended his name to the manager, so his application process wasn’t long and strict.

“One combo meal and one value meal for take out.”

A lady looking like in her mid thirties told him her order. She looked calm and poised, as if someone coming from an elite family. There was an air of regalness surrounding her, making her stood out from the rest of the customers. Xiao Zhan wondered why such a rare guest found her way in this place. Normally, people with status won’t eat this “commoner” food, much more spare this place a glance. Nevertheless, Xiao Zhan tabulated her order on the POS and proceeded on using the standard taking order spiel with his usual smile.  
  
“What drinks would you like your meals to have, Maam?” he inquired since it is necessary to let the customer choose which type of drink they’d have for their meals.

“What drinks are available?” The lady responded.

“We have pineapple juice, orange juice, iced tea, and soda. Recently, we have floats, ma’am.” Xiao Zhan informed.

The lady took quite a few minutes before she answered, “then, in that case I’ll just take iced tea and pineapple juice.”

Xiao Zhan then gave the lady her bill.

“Do you take credit cards?” she asked.

“I’m sorry ma'am, but as of this moment our store doesn’t accept credit cards.” Xiao Zhan apologized.

“Oh I see. It’s alright. I’ll pay in cash then.” She took two big bills from her wallet and gave them to Xiao Zhan.   
  
Xiao Zhan received them and gave her the change. However, the lady refused the change, urging him to simply keep it.   
“It’s yours.”

Xiao Zhan smiled at her kindly and responded, “ As much as I want to keep this, Ma’am, I can’t. Counter crews aren’t allowed to accept tips since we are receiving money directly from the customer.”

The lady, having realized that she could have created a huge problem for Xiao Zhan, apologized and smiled vibrantly at him.

Xiao Zhan shook his head and smiled in return, explaining that it was of no problem since she seemed to be a new customer.

With her orders now at her hand, she thanked Xiao Zhan and left, but not without leaving a comment audible enough for Xiao Zhan to here.

“You are really a good person. Just like what that boy said.”

Having heard an out-of-the-blue remark from a stranger made Xiao Zhan’s mouth agape. He was sure of himself that he and the lady hadn't met before. She seemed to only drop by in such a place only to see him the moment Xiao Zhan heard those words.

_And why did she say “that boy”?_

As much as Xiao Zhan wanted to ponder more on what the lady said, he has customers in queue who needed his attention. He brushed the thoughts on his head and started focusing on the customers in front of him. He’ll just shrug it off for now.

  
Meanwhile, the lady who had just gotten out from the restaurant, took her phone and dialed a certain number with a smile plastered on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T.T I apologize for not being able to post this yesterday. I was extremely busy. T.T  
Thank you for reading and thank you so much for leaving messages for me to read UwU


	11. Chapter 11

Around noon, gone was the open blue sky. It has become a blanket of grey.The tender air tends to change its momentum, no longer gentle, but humid to the exposed skin of the crowd, promising of a rain about to fall. For Xiao Zhan, it was dark and foreboding.  
  


Xiao Zhan tightened his grasp on the last utensil he was refilling on his station. His shift is done after the refilling procedure, so he could finally go to the crews’ area and change his clothes. He still has classes to attend to. Rain is good, but it’s not good for him because he still has to go to the university, and he has no umbrella. It broke a week ago and he doesn’t have a spare. The weather has always been favorable with him in the past weeks, so he put off the idea of buying a new umbrella right away after the old one broke.

_I’ll get drenched if I won’t hurry up. _He thought.

Being on a haste, he finished changing in no time. Grabbing his bag and punched out from the biometrics, he bid goodbye to his immediate supervisor and coworkers then headed for the door. The old guard on duty checked his bag as it is part of the workplace procedure when an employee leaves from work. As he has been working here for a year now, the guard’s already accustomed to his schedule and why Xiao Zhan is always in a hurry after his shift. In fact, they sometimes exchange pleasantries and talk casually when Xiao Zhan isn’t in a hurry. This old guard is not that old. He’s still in his mid-forties, but because of his sallow cheeks and glasses, he looked older than his age, but instead of looking strict, this guard has always been friendly and kind to everyone, like a second father.

“Boy, it’s about to rain. You ain’t bringing an umbrella with you?” the guard inquired.

A bit embarrassed, Xiao Zhan shook his head and zipped his bag after the guard checked it.   
  
“I forgot to bring it today as I was in a hurry.” Xiao Zhan lied. He simply just doesn’t want to worry people. He has always been this way.

“I have one in my locker. You may use it. The rain won’t last that long, I guess.” the guard offered. 

“No, no, you’d need it more than I do. I’m fine Mr. Sun. It hasn’t rained yet, so I still have time. Besides, the rain later may not stop pouring in the evening. It’s not good to get drenched at night time. Also, you live quite far, I’ve heard, so it’d be extremely uncomfortable going home at night while getting drenched.” Xiao Zhan took a quick glance in the sky after he politely declined.

“I’ll just hurry, Mr. Sun.” Xiao Zhan added with a smile.

He then bowed slightly and walked a bit faster, not giving the guard a chance to insist. He knew that the old man cared for him. This isn’t the only instance where he offered a helping hand. When he was working sick in the past, the guard was the one who spoke for him, coaxing him to go home and rest. It’s not that he didn’t want to receive help, it’s just that he couldn’t bear the thought of someone else getting sick for him because they lent him his umbrella. Xiao Zhan would rather be the one catching cold than having the few people who truly cared for him catching it.

Xiao Zhan has always been that way.

Increasing his pace, he arrived at the bus station just in time for the bus to go. He was still able to catch up,and he was glad for it. Otherwise, he’d have to wait for 15 minutes for the next one. He couldn't afford to wait for another 15 minutes.

Xiao Zhan took the seat next to the window. He liked sitting close to the window because he’d get to see the streets. As the bus is higher, and the seats were elevated, the view would be better. He then took his earphones and plug them into his phones. Shuffling into his playlist, he selected a song and played it.

It’s going to be a twenty-minute ride from the station to the university by bus, so he’d have time to calm his senses. This is the time of the day when Xiao Zhan finds a bit of peace, and yes, this is his favorite. No one’s telling him what to do, he got some time and space, and music.

The scenery outside the window started to change as the bus travelled slowly. Xiao Zhan’s eyes were glued into the distance as the music continued. He may have looked as if in a daze, but in truth, his mind was full of what the lady earlier said.   
  
_“That boy” __  
__  
__Just who is “that boy” she’s referring to?_

_  
___  
As Xiao Zhan tried to recall the faces he met in the past, his phone vibrated, as if giving him a signal to stop thinking too much.

Xiao Zhan looked at the screen and almost rolled his eyes when he saw the name of a certain “boy” who’s getting chummier with him after they met.

A smile hovered on Xiao Zhan’s lips. The other no longer sent him a message but preferred to call him instead.

Using the speaker from his earphones, he spoke after pressing the receiving button.

  
  
“Yes, kid? “ 

  
  
There was a glint of mischief in Xiao Zhan’s voice when he said “kid”. He knew Yibo doesn’t want to be called “kid”, but Xiao Zhan couldn’t help teasing the other. Xiao Zhan still hasn’t let go of Yibo’s reply to his message earlier this morning which was extremely short and confusing.

“Ge...of all the amazing nicknames you could give me, why that one?” Yibo’s tone was a bit disheartened.

Xiao Zhan couldn’t help the small laughter coming from him as he heard Yibo’s voice from the other side. 

  
  
“Okay, old man.” Xiao Zhan added with mirth.

“....” Yibo was silent. 

  
  
Xiao Zhan wanted to burst out laughing, but he held himself because he’s in a public transport and doing so would only garner people’s attention. That’s the last thing he wanted in his life.

“Alright, how can I assist the young master?” Xiao Zhan withdrew his teasings a bit, but it didn’t mean he would stop.

There was a pause and a bit of shuffling sounds of paper on the other end.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” There was a hint of helplessness from Yibo’s voice, but Yibo chuckled after a short while.

Xiao Zhan hummed when he heard the other chuckled and replied, “At least not a young mistress, right?”

“Did your work go well?” Yibo seemed to have change the topic.

Xiao Zhan grunted. “It was alright. Just like the usual.” he remembered that woman again due to Yibo’s question; however, he didn’t mention anything about his encounter with her, nor he went into detail about his job. It’s not necessary after all.

And then a thought struck Xiao Zhan. It’s a thought that bothered him the moment Yibo exchanged messages with him earlier this morning.

  
  
“Yibo…” he called the other’s name as softly as he could.

“Oh, and here I was sulking because I thought my gege and my laozi Zhan has forgotten my name.” His tone was a bit sarcastic, but with glee. Yibo turned the table around.

_This kid sure knows when to bite if given the opport_ _unity. _

_  
___  
Xiao Zhan wanted to retort, but thought not to because he wanted to confirm something. He’ll have plenty of opportunity to roast this kid later. He grimly smirk at his own antics.

“I have a question.” Xiao Zhan started.

“Hn.” Yibo gave him a small grunt, hinting him to continue.

“Who told you I was working part-time?”

“Hn, don’t you know ge that I have many eyes and ears?” Yibo smuggly replied.

Xiao Zhan knew that the other was deliberately teasing him because of what he did earlier.

_Why is it that when it comes to Yibo, karma always respond earlier?_

Hai Kuan’s voice drifted as he lamented, _“Yibo is a good kid who has difficulty expressing himself.”_

_Good kid my ass! _Xiao Zhan bitterly wipped.

_He’s a black bellied kid, brother Kuan (T.T)_

_  
_But Xiao Zhan doesn’t want to lose. He wanted proper answers.

“Yibo, the last time I checked, you only have two eyes and two ears. That was yesterday. How come you’ve grown so many of them in just a matter of hours? Hm?” Xiao Zhan countered.

“I’ve never encountered a living organism who could do so in such a short span of time. I’d like to dissect one if I happen to meet one.” Xiao Zhan added, and this time, he was smirking.

“Oh, then you can dissect me whenever you want and…” Yibo paused.

  
  
“ ...however you want Zhan er- gege” Yibo added slily, emphasizing every part of his name in a husky voice.

Xiao Zhan dropped his phone, his mouth agape..

He jolted from his seat and woke up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the 2nd batch of chapters for this week.   
Thank you so much for readinggg!!!! I was shocked that I the numbers are increasing. XD   
Thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

Xiao Zhan stared at his reflection in the window with horror.

_What the actual f--k was that?!! _

  
Xiao Zhan was never one to curse, but due to how stunned he was from having a dream like that, he wasn’t able to stop his mind and gave himself a mental slap.

As Xiao Zhan recalled, he was listening to music while gazing at the scenery outside the bus window. He was trying to recall the faces of the people he met in the past years, trying to figure out if the woman in the restaurant earlier was someone related to any of them, but since he couldn’t find any people who radiate an aura like hers, he ended up exhausting his mind, unfortunately has dozen off, and dreamed of that ludicrous phone call scene.

_Yibo would never say that. Never!_

_  
_He was trying to convince himself, yet somewhere in his heart, something just doesn’t sit still.

The bus has finally arrived at the university’s drop off point. The drop-off point is a bit distant from the university’s main gate. It’d take about 10 minutes to reach the university’s main gate by foot. No public transport is allowed to get inside the premises unless it is a special case, so Xiao Zhan is obligated to walk.

Xiao Zhan stretched his limbs a bit before he stood up from his seat. Making sure that his phone was already in his pocket, he then left.

The sky seemed to no longer mind if there were still people on the streets. Xiao Zhan eyed the sky nervously. The clouds were now darker and more dense. He quickened his pace and strode off towards the main gate. This was certainly not the day to be caught in a downpour. His first class is History of Design followed by Theory of Design and Visual Communication. The last subject he’d deal with will be Color Management and Technology.

Their professor for History of Design is a strict old man and is a neat freak, so going to his class soaked in the rain is a big no; otherwise, Xiao Zhan would incur his professor’s wrath. For Xiao Zhan, he never understood why a neat freak professor became an arts teacher since art was never meant to be neat in the first place.

The other students who had just arrived seemed to not want to get caught in a downpour as well since they also dashed towards where Xiao Zhan is heading.

\-------

Xiao Zhan and the rest of the students made it just in time.

The moment they reached the main gate, the clouds that struggled to withstand the burden of the weight which the rain held, soon gave in. The harsh rain obliterated the crystal reflection of the sky and turned it into disorientated chaos.

Because there is a walkway canopy from the main gate towards the main building, Xiao Zhan and the other students no longer had to worry about the downpour. They’d no longer get wet.

Relieved that Xiao Zhan reached his university, he straightened himself up and went to where his class for History of Design be held.

Because he is taking a degree in Graphic Design, his classes are held in the Modern International Art building. The building is situated on the western section of the premises, and is one of the state of the art building in the university.

The first floor of MIA features modern teaching labs relating to graphics and design to increase student engagement and learning outcomes while the second floor provide state-of-the-art research labs for leading research faculty in design. The board of the institution decided to have a research office space and interdisciplinary labs on the second floor to bolster the integration of research and high-quality education in the undergraduate student experience, particularly in the field of design.

Xiao Zhan understood it well since they are now in a century where anything is possible due to technology; thus, a leading university has to do it's best honing the potential of their students. If any of the students would make it big in top-notch industries in the country or overseas, they'd bring glory and honor to the university as well, gaining the trust of other powerful families with children who would like to pursue their prospective degrees in their university. Such mindset has been imprinted in them since ancient times.

Xiao Zhan finally reached the hall where he will join the lecture of his professor. He swiped his ID on the scanner and after he heard a _“ping”_ sound, went inside the hall.

“Mr. Xiao”

His name echoed in the four walls of the hall. Xiao Zhan slowly turn around and saw his professor glaring at him.

His classmates were extremely quiet. If he’s blind, he’d think that he and his professor were the only people in the hall.

_Oh no…__  
__  
__Was I late? ___  
  
He glanced at his wristwatch and saw that he’s still five minutes early. Xiao Zhan was secretly relieved that he wasn’t.

“Almost late.” His professor’s stares could kill.

However, Xiao Zhan has been stared at by those eyes too many times. He couldn’t count anymore.

_At least I wasn’t. _Xiao Zhan mentally retorted.

This professor of his really seemed to hate him, and Xiao Zhan has no idea why.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Lan. I was -”  
  
“Enough with reasons.” Lan Qi Ren cut him off.

“Go and take your seat.” Lan Qi Ren ordered.

Xiao Zhan wanted to explain, but judging from Lan Qi Ren’s personality and animosity towards him, regardless of what he’d say, Xiao Zhan would still come out at fault. His professor for History of Design is none other than the great Lan QiRen afterall; the professor infamous for instilling fear towards his students due to his strict demeanor and rigorous discipline.

He took a seat next to Ji Li. This is where he usually sit. Ji Li is a friend he has made the moment he entered university. He’s a young master from the Li family. Ji Li’s family specialized in the Digital Arts industry, and it seemed they wanted Ji Li to learn a thing or two about designs. Not that it’d help greatly though since the Li family already have elites studying for them. So Ji Li just took his time studying and enjoying his university life without a care of his expenses.

“Brother Xiao, Professor Lan’s blood rises a knot higher again today,” Ji Li started.

Xiao Zhan stared at Ji Li and made a funny face.

Ji Li laughed, but quickly covered his mouth and cleared his throat.

Then Ji Li whispered, “Why didn’t you leave your bag in your locker, bro Xiao?”

Xiao Zhan made an “oh” face and gently place his bag under the table.

“I was in a hurry.” Xiao Zhan replied.   


Ji Li would like to ask him some more, but Lan Qi Ren cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. Xiao Zhan and Ji Li also focused on the man before them, not wanting to be reprimanded.

Different slides flashed on the projection board as Lan QiRen discussed from his reference book about the History of Design. Their classmates are hell-bent on taking notes. Some were even diligently answering questions asked by Lan QiRen. Ji Li on the other hand, yawned.

Before Xiao Zhan could warn him, Lan QiRen already caught Ji Li and called the latter's name.  


“Mr. Li.” Lan QiRen’s voice reverberated in the hall.   


Ji Li’s yawn was suspended midway. Xiao Zhan wanted to laugh because Ji Li looked as if he didn’t know whether to close his mouth or let it stay open. The horror of being caught while yawning was rather funny for Xiao Zhan. He may have been up for mischief when the time calls it, but at least, not the kind where he was caught yawning in a class, most especially, professor Lan’s class.  


_Poor Ji Li._

With an awkward laugh, Ji Li decided to close his mouth and stood up, avoiding Lan QiRen’s gaze.   


“Mr. Li, since you looked as if you have understood everything, why don’t you tell me something about Pevsner and his method.” Lan Qi Ren’s gaze seemed to froze Ji Li on the spot. The latter was sweating. Xiao Zhan could clearly see it.   


Ji Li glanced at Xiao Zhan, and from the corner of his eyes, he’s clearly asking for Xiao Zhan’s help. Xiao Zhan on the other hand was holding his breath not to laugh at Ji Li’s expression. The other looked as though he could wet his pants any moment from now.  


“You didn’t know?” Lan QiRen’s left eyebrow raised. The room fell in dead silence.   


For the first time, Xiao Zhan had seen Ji Li almost dropped dead from a simple question asked of him. He couldn’t help but pity the smaller man’s misfortune.   


Xiao Zhan’s hand shot up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I've been really busy these days. T.T  
Even getting online is difficult for my schedule. T.T  
But anyways, I hope you guys have a good time reading. I love you! I hope all of you have a good day over there! <3


	13. Chapter 13

Lan QiRen didn’t expect someone would save Ji Li’s ass, and most of all, he didn’t expect that it’d be Xiao Zhan. It’s not that he looked down on Xiao Zhan, but rather he didn’t expect that these two were friendly enough for the other to offer his assistance.

As a matter of fact, Xiao Zhan, this student of his, has always been the smart one in the class according to his transcript record; thus, having gained this prestigious university’s scholarship. Before he met Xiao Zhan, Lan QiRen, being a professor who favors students equipped with intellect and manners, have high expectations of him. Lan QiRen was more than willing to nurture such a mind and bring the best out of him as one of his prized students.

However, it only took a single month for the former to shatter Lan QiRen’s expectations of him.

He didn’t expect that his elder brother would choose Xiao Zhan to be his nephew’s temporary tutor. Being his nephew’s tutor, wasn’t the problem. How his nephew behaved ever since the other became his tutor was the problem.

For Lan QiRen, Wang Yibo has always been cold to most people, even to his own caretakers, but after Xiao Zhan arrived, that nephew of his seemed to stick himself to the other like glue to the point where it irked him just watching the two. Lan QiRen sometimes wondered what sorcery did Xiao Zhan do in order for Yibo’s detached facade to crumble just like that. It’s not that he isn’t happy for his prized nephew to finally have a friend, but the look his nephew gave when he saw them talking make his hair stood on end.

Not only that. Because of Xiao Zhan, Wang Yibo somehow found ways to reason with them, his uncle and his father, when his time with Xiao Zhan exceeds more than the allotted tutoring time. As far as he remembered, his nephew never spoke up, is never late, and never reason with any of them. Wang Yibo always stick to schedules given to him by their family. However, it took only a single month for the change to occur.

Whenever Xiao Zhan is around, it is to be expected that his nephew’s designated schedule would crumble. It may not be of much problem for others, but for Lan Qiren who is in charge of supervising his nephew’s intellectual and moral growth, it’s a big deal because a messed up schedule means Yibo would miss his advanced online business classes. His nephew may be young, but their family had already taken measures in training Yibo’s mentality to cope in the business world, preparing him for the day whenever Yibo and Hai Kuan would take over the Wang’s business.

Unfortunately, Wang Yibo’s father who happened to be Lan QiRen’s brother, Wang Li Jun, the current head of the family, just shrugged it off saying that it is good for his son to have someone he is closed with. That Lan Qiren shouldn’t mind it too much as it’s rare for him to see his son warm up towards someone. For Li Jun, it was nothing more than skinship which his son started to develop.

Lan QiRen understood that his brother got a point, but he just can’t seem to brush it off that this nephew of his seemed to see Xiao Zhan at a different light. The way his nephew interacted with Xiao Zhan is just way too different for him. Whatever that is, he still couldn’t name it for now. Setting that issue aside, Lan QiRen also knew that his brother isn’t strict with Yibo ever since; thus, Lan QiRen worries. If his brother won’t whip Yibo at an early age, it’d be impossible to whip Yibo in shape when he matures.

The last straw for Lan Qiren to snap and blame Xiao Zhan, concluding that he was the eminent reason Yibo behaved oddly enough for him to miss numerous advanced classes was when Lan QiRen visited Yibo in his room just to remind him of his upcoming business class with a professor from Wharton School of the University of Pennsylvania. He found Yibo lost in his own world, humming a tune with a pen in his hand and papers scattered on the floor.

Lan QiRen froze in an instant. Yibo almost missed an important class because of that.

Never in his life he’d thought he’d see his nephew in such a state. He internally cursed Xiao Zhan for leading his nephew astray. From that month onward, he’s been glaring daggers towards Xiao Zhan in his class. His scalp would tingle every time he sees Xiao Zhan because he would remember the state his nephew is in. From Lan QiRen’s perspective, he never agree to that so-called skinship his brother wanted him to acknowledge.

Regardless of how witty and smart Xiao Zhan is in his class, he has a difficult time giving him a warm shoulder, but it doesn’t mean that there was never a time where Xiao Zhan’s intellect impressed him. But even if the world would come to an end, Lan QiRen would never say it.

Lan QiRen shot Xiao Zhan an ominous glare.

“Sit down Mr. Xiao. I didn’t ask you.” It’s not that Lan QiRen didn’t want to hear correct answers in the class, he was just annoyed that it was Xiao Zhan again who would save his classmate’s asses. This usually happens whenever someone in the class fails to answer a question.

Xiao Zhan, who was refused by his professor just kept quiet and sat down. He then looked at Ji Li who now was close to crying.

_I’m sorry, Ji Li. Professor Lan seemed mad.   
_

__  
Xiao Zhan eyed Ji Li an apologizing look.   
  


Xiao Zhan was sure that he saw tears about to fall from the corner of Ji Li’s eyes. He couldn’t help but sigh and bit his lips.

\------

After two grueling hours, Xiao Zhan’s Design History class was over. One could clearly hear the relieved sighs coming from his classmates when Lan QiRen left the room, and Ji Li, who was punished to write everything Lan QiRen said, was one of them.   
  


“Ahhhhh brother Xiao, why does Professor Lan seemed to hate me?” Ji Li whined.  
  


_You? You must’ve meant me. Not you. It just so happened that he caught you yawning.  
_

__  
Xiao Zhan looked at Ji Li and gave him an all-knowing look.   
  


“I’m hungry, brother Xiao. Let’s eat first. We have a 30-minute break before the next class.” Ji Li said.

Xiao Zhan, who’s been saving his money, decided to refuse Ji Li’s invitation to having a snack. He needed money for his books and upcoming projects. Once the term is about to end, projects and research will be rampant. He’s saving every penny he earns just to buy a new laptop because his old one already broke, and for his course, a laptop is one of the indispensable tools he must carry.

  
“Umm..you can go ahead of me. I will just follow you. I still have something to check for the next class” Xiao Zhan assured.

  
Ji Li seemed to hesitate for a moment, but perhaps due to his predicament earlier, Ji Li decided to go ahead of him.   
  
  
“Make sure you follow. If you do, I’d treat you to milkshakes.”

  
Ji Li then skipped towards the door and disappeared.

Xiao Zhan sighed and gathered his things. He still needs to place his bag in his locker. With his books and bag with him, he left the room and headed towards his locker. It took him a few minutes sorting out his things properly. Knowing that going to the cafeteria would only end up making him spend the meager amount he has or worse, have Ji Li pay for his snacks, he decided to heed to the building’s rooftop. Even if it’s raining, he’d still not get wet because the rooftop was built with glass domes. It’s such a good place to rest and study. Aside from that, the place is for free. He usually spends whatever free time he’s got there just to admire the sky or the university’s surroundings. Today is a good time to stay there because of the rain. The temperature is colder today, so the dome would be clear since the sun isn’t around. During summer days, the dome’s color would turn darker to protect whoever stays there from the sun’s harmful ultraviolet rays.

Xiao Zhan hurried his steps towards the stairs leading to the rooftop.

Xiao Zhan loves to listen to the pitter-patter of rain. He was eager to reach the dome, so he couldn’t help but hasten his steps. Unfortunately, when he was about to reach the top, his foot tripped for missing a step.

_Oh no…! ___  
__  
Xiao Zhan felt the imminent danger he’s in. He failed to regain his foothold and failed to grasp the railing. He closed his eyes preparing himself for the inevitable.

_Thud!_

.

.

.

“Zhan ge”

A voice which made his heart jump floated in the air.   
  


_Yibo?!  
_

_No...it’s impossible! I must have hit my head on the stairs and died.   
_

“Zhan ge…”  
  
  
_Now I’m sure I have died because somehow Yibo is in the university where I’m at right now._

Xiao Zhan was afraid to open his eyes, so he kept on mentally talking to himself.  
  


“Ummm…”   
  


A grunt.

_Wait ...why would someone grunt?___  
__  
Xiao Zhan sensed something was amiss. He realized he should have felt the cold stairs if he fell, but there was nothing but warmth. He slowly opened his eyes and his gaze was met with that familiar hazel eyes laced with worry.   
  


“...Yibo ” Xiao Zhan’s heart seemed to leap from his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the updates!! We're getting closer to the chapters where the tragedy in the past begins. XD
> 
> New Character:
> 
> Wang Li Jun 王力俊 - Wang Yibo's father


	14. Chapter 14

Yibo’s silken and smooth hair with spikes which wove in and out of one another, like waves on the turbulent sea of his mind, caught Xiao Zhan’s attention now that they were a hair’s breadth close. It overflowed out of the crest of Yibo’s head and receded in the back in a modest cut. Just like his delicate brown eyes looking at him, surging with complicated emotions, Xiao Zhan has difficulty identifying what storm is brewing underneath them.  


“Ge…” Yibo, having noticed that Xiao Zhan was way too shocked to speak, released him from his arms. Heaven knows how terrified he was when he saw the other man was about to fall from the stairs. Xiao Zhan, as Yibo observed, looked frail due to how skinny he was. Whenever Xiao Zhan would visit the manor, he couldn’t help but notice and compare how Xiao Zhan looked from day to day. It’s worrying him, but he can’t just barge into Xiao Zhan’s life; otherwise, he’d sound overbearing. After all, he was not someone special from Xiao Zhan’s eyes.

Yibo lamented at his train of thoughts when he heard Xiao Zhan’s soft voice.

“Uhum…”  


Xiao Zhan seemed to have calmed down.

“Yibo... thank you.” Xiao Zhan tried to meet the other’s eyes once again, trying to not be obvious that his heart and his mind is racing from what had just happened earlier.   
  
  
“I- wait..” Xiao Zhan looked at the other man wide eyed.

“Why are you here?”

  
“I thought you were at your house, Yibo.”

“How come you have arrived?”

  
“Did you just literally pop out from nowhere?”  


Xiao Zhan, who tried to feign a calm disposition, miserably failed as his mouth blurted questions after questions.

Yibo’s eyes bent upwards and a small smile flashed from his handsome face. The worry he felt was washed away by his gege’s frantic questions.  


Xiao Zhan looked away in embarrassment.  


“Ge, I did pop out just out of nowhere.” a small laughter laced with mirth occupied the corners of the place where they’re in.  


Xiao Zhan eyed Yibo with disbelief.   


“Young man, stop kidding me. I was scared out of my…” Xiao Zhan wasn’t able to finish his sentence as he realized that Yibo’s smiling face swallowed everything he wanted to say.  


His legs were still trembling from what happened earlier, so he took a seat from the stairs’ tread.

  
“Thank you….” was all Xiao Zhan could muster to say. He felt that the more he speak right now, the messier his words will come out.   


_Calm down, me! _Xiao zhan reminded himself and bit his lower lip.  


“Zhan ge, I can’t hear you.”   


Xiao Zhan quirked his head up and saw Yibo was now standing right beside him, crossing his elbows and watching him intently.   


“I can’t. hear. You. ge. ” Yibo replied one more time, but emphasizing every word of his response with that playful smirk boldly on his face.  


Realizing that Yibo’s only teasing him, Xiao Zhan eyed Yibo with disdain and huffed then stood up from where he’s sitting. His feet finally calmed down and he walked towards his destination-the rooftop, not caring if he’s leaving Yibo behind.  


_That rascal! Since when has he learned to be so bold in front of me?  
_

Then Xiao Zhan remembered the dream he had earlier in the bus. His annoyance raised a bit. He wasn’t annoyed with the younger man. Rather, he was annoyed with himself for not being able to find a reason why he had such a dream and why Yibo seemed to always make him speechless since his last visit.   


“Ge!” Yibo caught up to him.  
  
  
“I’m just kidding. Don't be upset over this little brother of yours.” Yibo feigned a helpless look which for Xiao Zhan was very obvious. Xiao Zhan couldn’t help his brows not to twitch.   


_Little brother your face! Your family are all little brothers. Your relatives are all little brothers!   
_

Black lines are on Xiao Zhan’s face. However, he just couldn’t speak his mind out. He was the older after all. He should be matured enough against Yibo’s antics.  


Xiao Zhan just turned and continued walking towards the rooftop and reached the door. As long as it’s a weekday, it’s always open for the students who want to spend their time there. Xiao Zhan gently pushed the door open and the homely interior of the rooftop’s dome met his eyes.  


The rain pitter-patter outside, and for someone like Xiao Zhan, it soothes his senses. Despite the torrential downpour outside, it’s warm inside the dome. Xiao Zhan took a deep breath and let all of his annoyance go in that single breath. The rain always wash away turbulent emotions inside him ever since he was young, so he couldn’t help but love it.  


“Zhan ge, don’t be upset.” Yibo followed him unto the dome. His voice once again startled Xiao Zhan. With a sigh, he turned around and face Yibo, his heart now better compared to earlier. He took a seat near the glass window and invited Yibo to follow suit.  


“Yibo, I am sorry. I was just surprised to see you here.” Xiao Zhan replied earnestly.   


Yibo’s worries returned when Xiao Zhan ignored him earlier and went directly to the dome without looking back. He thought he crossed the line and became overbearing for the other. Ever since they warmed up towards each other, he couldn’t help but tease Xiao Zhan whenever the opportunity arises. But he was also scared at the same time if the other would find him a nuisance. Yibo was relieved when he heard Xiao Zhan spoke, so a soft smile was now plastered on his face. He then took a seat on a chair across the other.  


“Zhan ge may not have known, but one of my uncles is working here. I came today because father told me to deliver something to him. I was about to go home but decided to take a detour and see what’s in the rooftop when I get to see you going where I want to go, so I decided to follow you. Luckily, I did. Otherwise, you would have been hurt.”   


Xiao Zhan stared at Yibo, a bit bewildered but also guilty that the other ended saving him due to his carelessness. He diverted the topic as he was not comfortable being in a guilty seat.  
  
  
“Couldn’t the family’s servants have taken the task?”   


“En. But because I want to see how Zhan ge is doing so I insisted to go.” Yibo snorted, like a child.  


“There’s nothing interesting to see.” Xiao Zhan cough and touch his nose awkwardly.  


“Nothing to see?” Yibo seemed to have thought of something else and his brows furrowed.

  
“ But I did see something. It’s about uncle. He usually never had a sour face when he see me, but today, it seemed he was not in the mood. He didn’t even opened the box I delivered for him.”  


Xiao Zhan’s curiosity peaked.

  
“Your uncle? Umm, Yibo, you mean your uncle is a professor here?”  


Yibo nodded.  


Xiao Zhan had a bad feeling about this conversation. However, he wanted to know who Yibo’s uncle was. He may have been to the Wang’s residence for quite some time now, but he’s never met the entire family formally, not that it mattered. He wasn’t part of the family nor was he from an elite family whose existence needed to be recognized by everyone in Yibo’s family.  


“Which department is he teaching?” he couldn’t help but ask.  


Yibo looked at him and with a gleeful voice, he responded, “in the arts department.”  


Xiao Zhan swallowed. He couldn’t stop his heart from hammering. The calmness he gained earlier seemed to have slowly evaporated. His hand grasped the hem of his shirt.  


“...and his name?” he added.  


“Qiren, Lan Qiren.”   


“Lan...Professor Lan…” Xiao Zhan seemed as though he had been struck on the head by lightning, paled.   
  
  
_His very own professor is Yibo’s uncle?! That professor who seemed to hate him in the class for no reason?! That professor who he just had a class in the History of Design?!  
_

Xiao Zhan doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry at his situation. He didn’t hate Professor Lan even if the other was somehow deliberately hating him. It’s just that, all this time, he wanted to “return the favor of bullying him” when the time comes.   


_Now how can I even make that old man eat dust? Wuwuwuwuwuwu_ _  
_ _Karma, why are you always so against me when I have done nothing wrong?_

Yibo must have noticed that he was a bit off, eyed him with a concerned look.  


“Ge?” Yibo nudge Xiao Zhan.  


With an awkward laugh, Xiao Zhan looked at Yibo then towards the door where they came from.  
  
  
“He he I’m sorry Yibo. I just have no idea he was your uncle. How come I never saw him in the manor?” Xiao Zhan asked.  


“Oh, he rarely comes out when he doesn’t have classes.” Yibo replied.  


“But I’m sure that he saw you already in one of your visits since he and father mentioned you when I was called that night to have a little conversation with them.” Yibo added.  


“Eh?!” Xiao Zhan’s jaw drop. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almoooooost forgot to update today due to how hectic my sched was. T.T  
Aaaaaahh here's the update for you guysss <3  
I hope you have a great day! ^ - ^ Happy weekend! Thank you for the messages you sent me. They really help me a lot. <3


	15. Chapter 15

_They talked about me?!  
_

Xiao Zhan’s internal mini theater went overdrive. He was petrified for a moment.  
  


_Okay, calm down. It mustn't be so bad.  
_

“Ge? Are you really alright? If you aren’t maybe you can just excuse yourself from your next class.” There was worry in Yibo’s tone.   
  


“No, I’m fine. I was just really amazed with what I heard. It rendered me speechless.” Xiao Zhan defended himself.   
  


Sensing that Yibo wasn’t satisfied with his answer, he sighed.   
  
  
“I’m just quite tired. I was in a hurry after leaving my part time-job. The weather wasn’t good and since my umbrella broke and the weather became terrible, I need to make sure I wouldn’t get drenched while going to school.”   
  


His explanation was quite long. He normally won’t explain so much, but knowing that Yibo would dig further, he couldn’t help but explain a bit to find a way out.   
  


“Why didn’t you tell me that you broke your umbrella?”   
  


Xiao Zhan suppressed the impulse to snort and coughed softly, “why would I have to tell you?”  
  


Yibo stretched out his finger and poke Xiao Zhan’s cheek. “Because I am your didi.” Then he smiled at him.   
  


_That smile again!  
_

_Do you know what kind of nightmare have you made for me when I fell asleep on the bus, Wang Yibo?!  
_

But of course, no. Xiao Zhan would never voice that out. He needed to preserve what miniscule of dignity he has left.   
  
  
_What would Yibo say when I’d tell him that I had a dream like that? I was scared it turned out like that. But for Yibo, Yibo might feel disgusted.   
_

  
Xiao Zhan’s heart sunk a bit when his mind released that thought. However, he decided to shrug it off.   
  


“Ge, in that case I have something for you.” Yibo was an observant person. Watching Xiao Zhan made a myriad of expressions didn’t sit still in his heart. He felt as though he said something he shouldn’t have to.

However, Yibo knows that if he probe further, Xiao Zhan might get more uncomfortable, so he decided to change the topic to help the other relax a bit. He took something from the jacket he was wearing and placed it on Xiao Zhan’s hand.

Xiao Zhan’s eyes widened when he saw a cerulean umbrella. He looked at Yibo with eyes full of questions.  
  


“Take care of this one. It’s my favorite of all the umbrellas I have.” Yibo added.  
  


“You don’t have to g---”   
  


Xiao Zhan refused, but was only met with Yibo’s insistence.   
  


“If you won’t accept this, I’m afraid I won’t let you go home today. You will stay here until the rain stops and I’m sure it won’t stop anytime soon.”   
  


“But what about you? You’ll get drenched.” Xiao Zhan knew Yibo doesn’t have super powers so he’d definitely get wet without one. Xiao Zhan was worried; however, after seeing a smirking Yibo, he cursed himself for even saying those words.   
  


_It was a trap!  
_

“Ahh I’m so happy that Zhan ge is worried about me.” Yibo teased.  
  


“Who’s worried about you?!” Xiao Zhan’s expression changed to that of someone flustered.  
  


Yibo only responded with a light chuckle.   
  


Xiao Zhan kept quiet and lowered his gaze.   
  
  
“Don’t worry about me, Zhan ge. I can just call the driver and have them fetch me. It won’t be a problem.”   
  


The wind seemed to get stronger outside since the branches of the trees swung rather harder.

Xiao Zhan felt that the weather just isn’t one of those normal rainy weather they usually have.   
  


_There’s a storm brewing. _Xiao Zhan thought.   
  


Knowing that Yibo will just call the driver to take him home made Xiao Zhan feel less guilty when he accepted the umbrella. It’s not like he has any other choice. Yibo is stubborn like him, and right now, he did need an umbrella to go home after his classes.   
  


Xiao Zhan gazed at his watch and realized the time is over.   
  


“Yibo, I have to go back down now. My classes would resume in 10mins.”   
  


Yibo nodded in response and pointed the umbrella Xiao Zhan held.   
  


“Take care of it, ge. It’s my first gift to you after all.”   
  


Xiao Zhan didn;t reply anymore and merely nodded as he left. But as he took a step down the stairs, there was a small smile in Xiao Zhan’s lips. He tightened his grasp on the umbrella and thanked Yibo in his heart. He decided to return the favor one day when he can.

It was a rainy day and he had a terrible time during Lan Qiren’s class, but Xiao Zhan’s heart seemed to have been filled with warmth after that small conversation with Yibo. He went to his next class with renewed vigor.

\-----  
  


Meanwhile, inside the dome was Yibo’s regal figure standing. Xiao Zhan already left, but Yibo didn’t leave the place yet. He ran his fingertips on the chair where Xiao Zhan was sitting and as though feeling the warmth which remained, he smiled. He then took a seat where the other sat minutes ago and laid his head on the table. He stayed like that for a full minute before he remembered he forgot to tell Xiao Zhan something important. He quickly took his phone and was about to dial the other’s phone number when he remembered that Xiao Zhan’s having a class, so he just sent a text message instead. He then called the family driver afterwards.  
  


Yibo then went back to his previous position and laid there for an hour enjoying the atmosphere he thought Xiao Zhan enjoyed the most.

\------  
  


The next classes for Xiao Zhan wasn’t as grueling as the previous one. The professors handling the next two subjects were friendlier. It was a contrast to Lan Qiren’s class to be precise. Ji Li, who was in a hot seat before and was about to wet his pants, was now skipping with enthusiasm. Xiao Zhan couldn’t help but get hyped as well. His phone vibrated, but he didn’t check it as he was still having classes.  
  


_I’ll just check you later.  
_

At exactly 8 o’clock, their last class ended. Finally they can go home. Excited voices from their classmates were heard everywhere. Ji Li was ecstatic while Xiao Zhan was in a hurry to leave and get into the bus station. The weather hasn’t gotten any better, and Xiao Zhan worries that if he stayed longer, he won’t be able to reach the last bus home. He needs to ride the bus three times and each ride would cost him about thirty minutes. The last bus would be at 10 o’clock. He couldn’t afford not to make it in time. Otherwise, he’d end up sleeping on the streets.  
  


Ji Li wanted to eat dinner with him at the nearest restaurant outside the university and even added that it’s for free, but Xiao Zhan refused Ji Li gently. He explained that he was in a hurry to catch the last bus.  
  


Ji Li seemed to have understood and patted him on the back and told him to be careful.   
  


Xiao Zhan took his bag from his locker and hurried out of the building towards where the drop off point is. He still needs to walk half of the way, so he was grateful that Yibo gave him his umbrella. But before he took a step out from the walkway canopy, his phone vibrated again.  
  


_Ohh..I forgot I received an email earlier.  
_

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked who sent him an e-mail. When the name flashed on his screen, he couldn’t help but smile. He received three messages coming from the same person. It was from Wang Yibo.  
  


“Take care, ge.” the first message.  
  


However, his smile faltered when he read the content of the next message.   
  


“Father wanted to meet and talk to you once your term exams are over.”   
  
  
Xiao Zhan blinked three times and reread the message again just to make sure he read it correctly.  
  


“I will be waiting for you.”   
  
  
“Whaaaaaaattt?!” he roared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAA am so tired today. I was bombarded with so many task; am not sure if I could finish all of these task this week. T.T   
Please bear with me if I won't be able to update on Thursday. T.T But I will try to.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
hint of gore/accident   
If you aren't comfortable with a theme like that, kindly skip this chapter. Thank you!

Ever since Xiao Zhan received the message, he became ill at ease. Weeks passed already and today was the last day of their term exam, but that sinking feeling never left. Over thinking about the upcoming meeting between him and Yibo’s family couldn’t be helped. Truth be told, he doesn’t want to go and meet him, but it’d be extremely rude to do so towards the head of the Wang Family who currently is the reason why he got the scholarship. The Wangs chose him as one of the scholars to be admitted in the university. It wouldn’t be good for him if he won’t give them face. Xiao Zhan could do nothing but sighed in his heart.   
For Xiao Zhan, his existence wasn’t so significant enough for the head of the family to even spare him a glance much more invite him over.

The bell rang and he went towards the proctor’s table to submit his questionnaire and answer sheet. It wasn’t a difficult exam for him since it was mostly practical situations involved. When it comes to his chosen field, he’s always been good with his analytical and critical thinking skills.

Not to boast, but for Xiao Zhan, exams weren’t as difficult as his classmates found it to be. He loves studying, and more so the exams that comes with it. It helped him evaluate how far he has learned and how he is willing to learn something new.

“Bro Xiao, you seemed to have lost some weight again. Waahhh your eye bags are terrible!” Ji Li remarked.

Xiao Zhan intended not to comment on what Ji Li said; however, the other seemed persistent on bringing up how he looked right now.

“You look horrible! Get some rest after this! I know you were hardworking and studious, but brother Xiao, you don’t need to study so hard, right? You’re already a genius! You can just share a part of your brain for me ah.” Ji Li continued to blabber and Xiao Zhan felt a headache coming.  
  
  
_Thanks for reminding me that I look unkempt and worse than a zombie right now.  
_

_If it wasn’t because of that message, I wouldn’t look like this!  
_

Xiao Zhan eyed Ji Li with black lines on his face, but Ji Li, as insensitive as he is, failed to notice that Xiao Zhan wanted him to keep quiet for a while and not bring up things which make him feel more horrible.   
  


“My dage told me that chamomile tea is suitable for -- “  
  
  
“Ji Li..” Xiao Zhan tapped Ji Li lightly on the shoulder, making the other stop rumbling things Xiao Zhan doesn’t want to hear at the moment.  
  
  
_Chamomile my foot!  
_

He so wanted to bury this short friend of his somewhere, but that requires exerting all of the strength he’s left with. He’d rather not do that. Besides, Ji Li may be a blabber mouth, but Xiao Zhan considered him a friend now. Ji Li never hesitate to spend time with him,not minding his status.  
  
  
“Thank you for caring about me. I’d try to buy that tea when I still have time. For now, I really just want to go home and sleep. It has been a hellish week for me and I bet for everyone, too.”   
  


Ji Li made an ohhh and understood what Xiao Zhan wanted to imply. He scratched his nose in response and pat Xiao Zhan’s shoulder in return.   
  
  
“Brother Xiao, visit me next time so we can go out with my dage and chill.” Ji Li invited.  
  


“En. I will.” Xiao Zhan didn’t say anything anymore and exited the building. How can he chill with Ji Li’s brother when that guy was known to be intimidating. Sometimes, Xiao Zhan wondered how Ji Li defines intimidating and normal in his eyes because the other’s taste and description about things around him sometimes is incomprehensible for Xiao Zhan.

\-----  
  


The trip to his apartment was quieter than usual. Despite having a few of his schoolmates getting in the same bus with him, the atmosphere was far from lively. Everyone seemed exhausted, and with the little time they have, most of them chose to sleep.

Xiao Zhan, on the other hand, had his mind flew elsewhere. He usually listens to music whenever he goes home, but this time, he just stared at the window. He looked immersed watching the sky, but in truth, he was thinking about the message he last received.  
  


_Yibo’s father...   
_

_   
_ _His father…_   


He never met the head of the Wang family. Though it is a great opportunity to meet the man who single-handedly manage the Wang conglomerate all these years, Xiao Zhan still couldn’t help but worries. It’s either he’ll be reprimanded about something or commended over something. He just hoped that it’d be the latter. Another reason was that, there’s a slight tug in his heart when he read the word “father” from the message. It was a bit foreign for his lips, but with strength enough to summon the memories and emotions he suppressed all these years. He just ignored it these past few weeks since he has exams coming up, but now that they’re finished, the memories flooded once again.  
  


Xiao Zhan remembered that one fateful afternoon when he lost the two people he cherished the most. Despite being young, his memory was rather sharp, and having to experience an incident which changed his life made it impossible for him to forget it. It wasn’t snowing that day anymore, but the atmosphere was still cold. Snowdrops started to spring up from those thin icy sheets which blanket the soft ground, signaling the coming of spring. Young Xiao Zhan and his parents were strolling at the park nearby. Because it was still cold, he was wrapped in thick woolen jacket with a thick crochet beanie, courtesy of his mother. They were playing with the snow because young Xiao Zhan really love making snowballs and hitting his dad with it. They’d laugh merrily when his father intentionally lets himself be hit by those snowballs thrown by Xiao Zhan, earning a giggle from him. Then his father would hug him while his mom would take pictures with a smile on her face.  
  


Such was a moment of bliss in his memory until his father took them home. His parents were talking happily. He could hear the chuckle coming from them. They were leisurely walking home when Xiao Zhan, who was holding his mother’s hand saw the new sets of toys displayed in his favorite shop’s window across the street, ran without hesitation. He knew a little about pedestrian rules as he was just a child; a child whose interest perks up at the image of toys. Xiao Zhan back then was eager to check the displays even though he knew his parents won’t buy them as they were very expensive. However, he knew in his young heart that they would indulge him to marvel at it because they knew that young Xiao Zhan is already happy just checking those things. His family’s income isn’t huge enough to buy whatever Xiao Zhan wants, so he’ll mostly just end up watching those new toys.   
  


Xiao Zhan has always been a good boy, so he doesn’t complain about not having one of those new ones. At such a young age, he was already well-aware that his father made sure to make him laugh while he works hard and sometimes comes home late. Having a father and a mother who plays with him and makes him laugh was better than having new toys. But of course, he still wants to see and check what those new ones can do to surprise him.  
  


He was half-way through from crossing the street when he heard a bloodcurdling scream. Before he could completely turn around to check what happened, he was pushed out of the street and fell near the gutter. Scared by the sudden turn of events, Xiao Zhan’s confused little face with smudges of dirt searched for the person who pushed him. But what came to his vision petrified his senses next.  
  


There at the center of the street lies two cars with damaged hood and broken windows and the color red splashed on the street as if freshly painted. He was confused when he saw it at first, but got scared when he couldn’t see his mother and father behind him.  
  


“Mom….” he called softly. He was frantic because he was alone and everything was in chaos for him.  
  


“Pa..” his father wasn’t behind him either. Xiao Zhan called their names again and this time a bit louder, but nobody responded.   
  


“Where are…” before he could complete what he wanted to say, he saw a person lying on the opposite side of the street, covered in red. His little heart hammered.  
  


“Mom..?”  
  
  
“Dad…?” he called.   
  


People went out of their shop and there were sirens wailing. Xiao Zhan was scared when he was able to identify that the person lying covered in red was his mother. Not only that, next to her, sandwiched in the car’s tire was his father. It was too noisy for him, but he didn’t mind anymore because he wanted to help his mother and father got up.   
  


“Mom..wake up.” Xiao Zhan shook his mother, but no response came. He called her to the point of shedding tears, but she no longer seemed to want to open her eyes. Half of her face was painted red. The angry liquid oozed heavily from her ears, nose and mouth.   
  


“Don’t leave little Zhan alone…” tears rapidly fell from his eyes as he squeezed his mother’s hand. His plump cheeks reddened from the cold and from his cries.  
  


“Pa..!” he now screamed his father’s name while the tears continue to drop, unforgiving and unyielding.   
  


“..wake up..don’t leave me..”  
  
  
“Heck...heck..heck..” he sniffed and wailed their names, but no one responded except those sirens and the sound of the people who witnessed the accident that took place.  
  


“..I’m scared..”   
  


_“I’m scared….”  
_

Xiao Zhan couldn’t help but fidget whenever he remembered that scene. He tugged the hem of his shirt and embraced himself as though seeking warmth and comfort.   
  


He was so young back then. Unable to withstand what he saw, he collapsed in the street and woke up in a hospital bed alone.   
  


He was then visited by his father’s relatives, but instead of taken-cared of, they looked at him with disdain and hate. The him back then didn’t understand what their looks implied, but one thing he knew, it made him uncomfortable.  
  


_Back then…  
_

_I didn’t understand that they blamed me for my parents’ death.  
_

It was not until he was around seven years old, living from one relative to another and is constantly abused physically, when he heard them said it was his fault he was pitiful; all because he was the reason his parents died.  
  


Xiao Zhan felt colder than usual when the bus finally dropped him near his apartment. He felt melancholic when he gazed at the sky above. His head hurt, but his heart hurt more. Taking a deep breath, he went inside his apartment and shut the door behind him.  
  


_“I’m scared….”  
_

“I’m still scared ...mom.” he softly whispered as picked up a photo from his drawer.   
  


“I wish you both are still here...then it’d be a lot easier.” he started talking to himself.  
  


“I hope you see my grades and how I got my scholarship..”  
  
  
“I hope you see me become an artist…” his voice slowly broke.  
  


“I’m sorry…” a tear fell from his eyes when he rubbed the photo with his thumb and sobbed.  
  


Xiao Zhan didn’t bother changing his clothes and went straight to bed clutching the only family photo he had. He curled on his bed and hugged the small photo.  
  


“I miss you, pa.” he didn’t know how much time had passed, but he fell asleep just like that; letting the tears of today wash away the painful memories of yesterday. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for a late update. I've been really busy and been snowed under with work. T.T  
I cannot give update for this Thursday. I will do my best to update this Saturday instead. I'm so sorry T.T 
> 
> I'll reply to your messages every time I update. Thank you so much for leaving messages for this fanfic!! It's really helpful <3


	17. Chapter 17

A gust of wind blew and the papers Xiao Zhan was carrying almost scattered everywhere. If it weren’t for his fast reflexes, he couldn’t have managed to hold on to them and would have ended being scolded by the campus’ registrar. He must submit them today in order for his student profile in the university be completed. It took him some time to gather all of the documents required to be submitted since he must go back to where his hometown is and asked some of his parents’ relatives information where to get those things. As his schedule is busy, he couldn’t just go back whenever he wanted to.  
  


In Xiao Zhan’s heart, he really doesn’t want to take a few steps back and linger in a hometown where most of his childhood days were taken away and was replaced by scorn and blame. But because it is required for school, he just endured visiting his relatives once in a while ever since he started university.  
  


After that day when he broke down, he made up his mind to complete every document needed; the sooner, the better while they were still given a week’s rest from university. It’d at least help him feel better, and he has other things to do.  
  


To meet Wang Yibo’s father.  
  


Yibo has been sending him messages non-stop right after his exams were finished. The other seemed to be ecstatic in meeting him again, but Xiao Zhan was ill at ease thinking about what the meeting his father requested is for. However, he knew dwelling too much about it won’t help him feel better. Xiao Zhan sighed and decided to just focus on the documents in his hand and went straight for the registrar’s office to submit them.  
  


The visit to the registrar’s office didn’t take Xiao Zhan ten minutes. The personnel in-charge of the records accepted the papers without fuss after he checked the list of what was missing in Xiao Zhan’s records. He then instructed Xiao Zhan to leave since his files were now complete.  
  


Xiao Zhan left the office with a lighter heart. He’ll no longer go back to his hometown anymore.  
  


With a sigh of relief, he pulled his phone and dialed a number.   
  


_It’s time to face another matter.  
_

He thought to himself and then pressed the green button. He waited for the other person to pick up the call.  
  


“Ge!”   
  
  
It didn’t even take the phone to ring twice before it was picked up right away.   
  


_Wait...don’t tell me he was on the phone this whole time waiting for me to call?  
_

Xiao Zhan bit his lips to stop his mouth from curving up.  
  


“Ge?” the person on the other line became a bit anxious and worried.  
  


“Yibo…”   
  


“Is something wrong?” Yibo asked.  
  


Xiao Zhan now couldn’t stop the smile blooming from his face. Of all the people he met, it’s Yibo who’d always notice the slightest changes in him and worries for him, and to think that the time they spent together wasn’t that long.   
  


Xiao Zhan shook his head and chuckled.  
  


“Nothing at all. My exams are over.”   
  


“Ge, your exams were long over. I knew that.”   
  


Xiao Zhan ignored the whining tone Yibo used and just shook his head.  
  


“Is your father around today? I don’t know when exactly would he want to see me.”  
  


There was laughter from the other line.  
  
  
“…….”  
  


It was Xiao Zhan’s turn to feel like whining.   
  


“He has been home since last week. He was just waiting for you to come and pay us a visit.” Yibo from the other line laughed some more.  
  


“You made my father wait so be prepared.”   
  


“........”  
  
  
_Is this kid threatening me?  
_

“Oy, Old Wang, you must never threaten your tutor.” he retorted, unamused at Yibo’s antics this time.   
  


Yibo was in a fit of laughter on the other line when Xiao Zhan said “tutor”.   
  


“......”  
  


“I’m dropping the call.” Xiao Zhan felt a bit irritated and his anxiety rose when Yibo teased him about his father. Xiao Zhan broke down a few days ago, and right now, he doesn’t want to feel worse when he has just felt a bit better earlier.  
  


_Worries about him? This kid??  
_

_I’m taking back what I thought about him. Wuwuwuwu  
_

“No, no, ge! I’m just kidding ba!” Yibo seemed to have calmed down right away when he heard Xiao Zhan wanting to drop the call.   
  


“Father is relatively free this month, so you are welcome to join us anytime.”   
  


Xiao Zhan made an ‘Oh” face over the phone, relieved that he wasn’t making the other wait for him. Why would they wait anyway? It’s not like he was some sort of important guest.   
  


_But his father did request my presence right?  
_

__  
Before another wave of anxious thoughts arise, Xiao Zhan gave a curt “Hmm”.  
  
  
“Hmmm?” Yibo parroted, confused.  
  


“I’m...coming over this evening.”   
  


There was a short pause in the line and then some sort of shuffling and ruffling sounds. Xiao Zhan, who heard it was confused for a moment.  
  


“Ohhh! That’s great, ge! Around what time will you arrive?”   
  


Yibo from the other side of the line grunted and humped. Xiao Zhan was even more confused than before.  
  


_What is this kid doing this time?  
_

“Are you busy? You seemed to be doing something…” Xiao Zhan ignored Yibo’s question because his curiosity got the best of him before he could stop himself from asking.  
  


“Ahh ha ha~nothing ge, just nothing hehe”   
  
  
There were more ruffling sounds and hushed voices. Xiao Zhan shook his head and decided to ignore what Yibo was getting busy at the moment.   
  


The other sounded busy, and he doesn’t want to inconvenience Yibo at a time when he’s doing something important.   
  


“Hmm I’ll be there around 4pm. I cannot face your father without doing my tutorial task with you first. I was hired for that purpose. So, we’d do an hour and we’ll see what to do next before the set dinner.”   
  


Fortunately, Yibo didn’t refute. They exchanged a few words then Xiao Zhan dropped the call hinting that he doesn’t want to bother the other as he was able to relay his message.   
  


\-----  
  


When Xiao Zhan reached home, he took a quick shower and from his simple array of clothes in his small wardrobe, pulled out his khaki chinos and decided to pair it with a simple white shirt. Xiao Zhan doesn’t have plenty of clothes, so he was very careful to separate his daily university clothes and casual event clothes. At least in this case, even if he wears the same clothes in two different events, they wouldn’t look over worn.   
  


He really doesn’t care about wearing the same type of clothing. Most of the time, he wears baggy shirts and fitted jeans, but today, he can’t wear those since he’s meeting the Wang’s head. It’d be rude not to mind his getup. Even if he wasn’t from a well to do family, he still understood etiquette especially etiquettes involved when being invited over for a well-known family’s dinner.  
  


Xiao Zhan looked at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was styled just like how he always styled it; edges left waving against each other. Even so, his hair didn’t give a discomfort vibe. It’s like a fresh winter morning when sparkling snow has just fallen on the ground. One cannot help but want to run his fingers through it. The simple and soft vibe it gave Xiao Zhan made him smile.  
  


He took the picture frame from his bedside table and gazed at it longingly. When he became sober that morning, he didn’t put the frame back inside the drawer where it was kept for years. Xiao Zhan made up his mind to not avoid the memories which visited him whenever he gets distressed.   
  


Avoiding them means he’s avoiding the only remaining memory of his loving parents.  
  


_If this is where I get my weakness, this is where I’d also get my strength.   
_

_Ma, Pa, I’m going over to the Wangs today. Watch over me. _

  
There was a soft smile forming from his lips as he laid the picture frame down. He has no idea why Yibo’s father wanted to have him around during the family dinner, but he’ll soon find out.   
  


Xiao Zhan heaved a deep sigh and stepped out of his small apartment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finaaalllyyy am able to update T.T I wasn't able to do so last Saturday because of my work.  
Thank you for waiting!!! I hope you all have a great week! No update this Thursday.   
I'm sorry. T.T   
Will update this Saturday, hopefully.


	18. Chapter 18

Yibo was speechless when he saw Xiao Zhan. The other was being ushered onto the pavillion where they usually have their tutorials or reviews. He was about to call Xiao Zhan’s name, but how the other looked in his simple outfit made him stop as his heart spasmed.  
  


For Yibo’s eyes, there is nothing but simplicity in Xiao Zhan’s outfit today, but he radiated an air of quiet confidence with an absence of arrogance in his demeanour. Because he usually see Xiao Zhan in oversized shirt and sweater, he was stunned at this clean classic look. It made the other’s features appear even more noticeable, and it made his poor Zhan-ge fanatic heart squeal.   
  


“Ehrm..” Yibo cleared his throat and brushed his thoughts away. He decided to play a prank on him.   
  


This prank is advantageous for Yibo because he arrived at the Pavillion earlier than Xiao Zhan. And because of the designs of the chair and the arrangement of the curtains at the side, there is a place to hide. Yibo smirked at his idea and felt being proud of doing his own little mischief.   
  


\---  
  


The caretaker left Xiao Zhan at the door of the pavillion, letting him enter alone. Xiao Zhan had many thoughts on his mind when he stepped in that he didn’t notice some form of danger is looming around the corner.  
  


He was about to take a seat when warm hands suddenly covered his eyes.   
  


“Don’t move.” came a hoarse voice from behind. It sounded hoarse because it was only a whisper. The way it sounded send shivers in Xiao Zhan’s spine. He was well-aware that the area was safe inside the Wang’s residence, so he was shocked when someone suddenly covered his eyes and ordered him not to move.  
  


“Huh?!” Xiao zhan was startled  
  


_What the heck just happened?! A prank?!   
_

If this were...only one person comes to Xiao Zhan's mind at the moment.  
  


"Yibo...?" he swallowed.  
  


No response, just a warm breathing from his back.   
  


_Damn!   
_

_Yibo..? Could this be him ? But...his voice is different.  
_

“I don’t have money. I’m just a poor nobody being invited over here. And I’m sure this isn’t about someone surprising me. It’s not my birthday either.” Xiao Zhan cursed internally.   
  


The man who was holding him hostage now laughed out loud and let go of his hand just to clutch his own stomach.

“Hahaha! Ge, you should have seen your face!” Yibo was in a fit of laughter.

“......”

“Hahahaaha I didn’t know you could have such an expression!” Yibo was still laughing and there were already black lines in Xiao Zhan’s face.

“.......”

_Despicable!_

Xiao Zhan decided to ignore Yibo. He already has a lot on his mind and adding Yibo’s mischief will make him lose half of his remaining energy. But he so wanted to revenge himself.

“Yibo...come here.” Xiao Zhan smiled.

Yibo, who was having a fit got quiet when he saw that smile looming in Xiao Zhan’s lips. He knew Xiao Zhan with that smile is up to no good.

“Nope.” Yibo smirked at the other and that smirked internally infuriated Xiao Zhan.

_This little minx...just you wait._

Xiao Zhan dashed to where Yibo is and Yibo, who’s faster with reflexes, dodged Xiao Zhan and ran around the pavillion. Xiao Zhan wanted to avenge himself, so he couldn’t help but chase Yibo all around the pavillion. Yibo’s laughter echoed in the four walls and the servants who were at a distance away stopped what they were doing and wondered what had just happened for their young master to have such a genuine carefree laugh.

A miracle indeed!

They’ve never heard such kind of laughter coming from the youngest Wang, but even if their curiosity bled, they must never probe. It wasn’t their place to know. To survive in the residence, they must keep their senses shut to whatever happens in their surroundings.

Xao Zhan on the other hand huffed angrily at Yibo who was elusive.

“Ge, you’ll never catch me unless I would ran towards you.” the younger man is now taunting Xiao Zhan and it made his nerve twitch.

Xiao Zhan humped, “then why don’t you run towards me? I will catch you--”

Realizing that it was too late for Xiao Zhan to retract his words, he blushed intensely.

_Why the heck do I sound as if I’m assuring a lover that I’d catch her?_ _   
_ __   
  


“Ohhhh really ge?” Yibo now grinned like a starving wolf.

“Forget it!” Xiao Zhan, who was flustered and embarrassed by his own words, decided to just ran once more and capture Yibo. However, Yibo at that moment also ran towards him. The momentum of Xiao Zhan dashing forward was impossible to halt right away, and they crashed at each other.

“.......”

The position that they were in made Xiao Zhan even more speechless. Yibo was on top of him and in a second, their eyes met.

“......”

Xiao Zhan wanted to say something and moved, but when he shifted, his knees hit something he shouldn’t have. His eyes bulged when he realized what he hit and Yibo just stared at him intensely.

“.....”

  
  
“Yibo...I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to..” His voice got lost in his throat when he gazed at Yibo’s eyes again. The others’ delicate eyes spoke volumes to Xiao Zhan. He had never seen such complicated expressions from Yibo before. It was frothing with enthusiasm and yet trapped with hesitation. Those brunette eyes demanded attention, and attention did it get from Xiao Zhan.

His heart hammered, and being this close to Yibo, he could hear the other’s frantic heart beating, too.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until someone cleared his throat.

“Yibo..I didn’t know you enjoyed wrestling so much that you’d stare at your opponent for a full two minutes.”

A smiling face of Wang Hai Kuan graced their entanglement.

Yibo immediately stood up and helped Xiao Zhan, who was extremely embarrassed he didn’t dare say anything.

“Brother” Yibo addressed his brother, no longer having that playful and proud smirk he once had. His face was devoid of emotion at the moment.

Xiao Zhan on the other hand cast a look at his feet, not looking up as he was afraid of meeting Hai Kuan’s eyes. He had embarrassed himself and it was just their second meeting. Xiao Zhan was preoccupied with self-blame thoughts when he heard Hai Kuan laugh.

Yibo was also stunned at the sudden laughter coming from his brother.

“Ahhh the spirit of youth. I missed that!”

_You’re not that old, brother Kuan! _Xiao Zhan cried internally for being caught in such an embarrassing position.

When Xiao Zhan raised his head, all he’s seen was Hai Kuan’s happy face and genuine smile.

“You two, if you’re going to have wrestling, invite me, okay? I’d like to also tackle my little brother and see how strong he is.”

Xiao Zhan scratched his head in embarrassment and glared at Yibo.

  
_It was your fault!_

  
Yibo merely smiled and winked at Xiao Zhan.

_The nerve!_

Hai Kuan, who caught the two’s exchange shook his head and laughed some more.

“Brother, why were you here?” Yibo turned and asked Hai Kuan.

“Hmmm I was just strolling in the garden nearby when I heard laughter that could surpass the warmth of spring, I got curious. It turned out it was no other than my little brother who was bullying his friend. “

There was a wide grin plastered in Hai Kuan’s face as if challenging his brother to do mischief in front of him if he dares.

Yibo glared in response.

“Brother Hai Kuan, I’m sorry about earlier.” Xiao Zhan started.

Hai Kuan waved his hand and patted Xiao Zhan on the shoulder. Assuring him that it was of no matter.

To Xiao Zhan; however, it matters. Being close to Yibo that way almost drove his heart to bursting. The moment their eyes met earlier, Xiao Zhan was once again forced by the situation to evaluate what he is feeling.

To him, Yibo was an enigma. He was cold and warm at the same time, playful and serious, gentle and rough, and sometimes...perhaps just his imagination, caring and generous. In just a short span of months, he has seen a variety of shade in Yibo’s character which most people around him failed to witness. Xiao Zhan was thankful that Yibo trusted him enough to see different sides of him.

And in that short span of time, Xiao Zhan felt a sense of fulfillment. He liked it. He seemed to forget the things that’s worrying him and haunting him when they’re together. Yibo always does things which made him laugh in half a minute then fuming in the next one. Even so, the exchanges they made, though not so much, but for Xiao Zhan, it left a deep impression on him. With the younger man around, he seemed a bit more carefree and just being himself.

He liked it.

“Yibo, have you offered tea to Xiao Zhan?” Hai Kuan’s voice break Xiao Zhan’s thoughts.

Both Yibo and Xiao Zhan went extremely silent and just kept staring at each other then their gaze darted to Hai Kuan.

Hai Kuan who understood that his silly little brother just spent almost half an hour just to flirt -ehem- wrestle with his friend, decided to invite Xiao Zhan for a tea.

Though reluctant, Xiao Zhan followed Hai Kuan and Yibo tagged along.

Meanwhile, the servants and cooks in the main house have been preparing for the family dinner since their master has informed them that a guest is to dine with them tonight. Utensils clattered in the kitchen, while others were hurrying in preparing the ingredients of those seemingly difficult dishes. Some dishes are finished and were elegantly plated.

Hours tick by and in a few minutes, Xiao Zhan, who immersed himself in listening to Hai Kuan’s stories in the pavillion, will soon be joining them all for dinner.

Tutorial session forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for waiting me update this fanfic :) <3   
Next chapter will be the long awaited face off hahahahah XD   
I hope you all have a great day! To those who left comments, thank you so much. They helped a lot!   
To the readers, I am very grateful of the time you gave just to read this one and to wait for the update. <3
> 
> I love you all!


	19. Chapter 19

The dining room was elegant in a minimalist sort of way, yet still echoed the natural world outside the manor. Regardless of how big of a space there is, it looked as if the table dominated that space, an elongated ellipse of oak with smooth bark at the edges. The chairs had come from the same tree, each one beautiful in its simplicity, all clean straight lines and high backs. The floor beneath it all was cork and with the cream walls and tall mullioned windows it was a fine place for the evening meal.

But the real star is the food. The table was laden with delicacies. Everything Xiao Zhan can think of, and things he has never dreamed of, lie in wait. Huge platters of fowl stuffed with savoury fruit and nuts. Ocean creatures drizzled in sauces or begging to be dipped in spicy concoctions. There’s a tray of fruit wood roast duck and salt baked chicken, wontons in sesame sauce, by which the fragrance of the sesame sauce on it and the slight acidity of vinegar whetted one’s appetite. There were salt and pepper shrimp. Even a spicy and sour assorted pickled vegetables were on the table. Xiao Zhan couldn’t help but feel the excitement steaming from his stomach. He’s getting hungry, and it’s not everyday that good-tasting food would be for free.

Xiao Zhan didn’t expect that everyone’s mood and the invigorating appearance of these food on the table would match.To say that Xiao Zhan was surprised this time was an understatement. He was flabbergasted. He knew of the Wang’s strict adherence to rules, so he’d expect that such rigidity would also be applied in meals.

When he first witnessed how this family seemed to always have rules to follow whether someone is watching or not, he couldn’t help but imagine how gloomy their meal time could be.

However, tonight the meal they are having may have resembled the paintings of Rembrandt - silent, stately, admirable, full of shadow and tint, and yet still quietly aesthetic with a hint of warmth.

Relieved, Xiao Zhan glanced at Yibo who was sitting right next to him. Yibo nodded and gave him a subtle smile in return, as if assuring him that it’ll be alright.

Though most members of the family were already there, they haven’t started eating yet as they are waiting for the master of the house and his wife’s arrival, that is to say Wang Yibo’s father and mother.

Across Xiao Zhan sat Wang Hai Kuan. Next to him was Xiao Zhan’s ever grumpy professor, Lan QiRen who, upon seeing him humped and didn’t spare him another glance.

_Wahhhhhh he really hated me! __  
___  
Xiao Zhan smiled awkwardly at his professor and didn’t say anything anymore just to avoid stepping into a mine.

There were three other uncles in the room to which Xiao Zhan has no knowledge about, but they seemed amiable to him, so he didn’t hesitate to give them a polite bow as a form of respect. They smiled at him in return.

It didn’t take long for everyone to settle on their seats after a breath of time since the master of the house, Wang Li Jun and his wife arrived to grace them their presence.

They all stood up to greet the master of the house, even Wang Yibo did as well. Xiao Zhan followed suit and was startled to see that Yibo’s father, who was wearing a light blue Tang suit embroidered with cloud pattern matched with light blue pants, looked quite amicable. Xiao Zhan has always imagined that Yibo’s father would look cold and strict due to how everyone in the Wang family adhere strictly to their rules, but seeing the man in front of them now, whose facial features could rival a heavenly being, yet didn’t look at everyone with arrogance but rather with a gentle gaze, he surely was wrong to assume that way.

Yibo snickered beside him.

“Ge, is my father that handsome?”

Xiao Zhan elbowed Yibo and decided to ignore his question which elicited a soft laughter from the other.

Who would have expected that Yibo’s father would grace them such a character? Someone like Xiao Zhan who only saw a single shade of Yibo’s family would inevitably assume that the one managing them would be either too righteous or too menacing. Words like gentle and amicable would never be in Xiao Zhan’s dictionary, so of course he’d be surprised! He may be quite intelligent, but he’s also human, ah! There will always be things which is out of his calculations and such things involves a human’s character.

Even though he hadn't known this man personally, he could feel like he really is a good father for Yibo. Xiao Zhan just wondered why Yibo and the rest of the people in his family were uptight especially his uncle. Only Yibo’s elder brother was an exception.

Xiao Zhan’s heart ached a little when he remembered his father.

If his father were alive, he must be as gentle as this person in front of him.

Xiao Zhan couldn’t help but sigh.

Yibo, who noticed Xiao Zhan’s plummeting mood, elbowed him back.

Xiao Zhan gave Yibo a small smile, a sort of thanks because he knew Yibo has no idea what thoughts ran into his mind and brought him back to reality. To distract himself, he looked at the woman beside Yibo’s father.

Xiao Zhan’s eyebrows furrowed.

He couldn’t put his finger on it, but the woman beside Yibo’s father gave him a feeling of an odd subtle familiarity. She’s wearing matching outfits with Yibo’s father and her hair was neatly combed, but those soft honey locks dripped over her shoulders. She looked homely because of it.   
  


“Yibo, is that your mom?” Xiao Zhan couldn’t help but whisper.   
  


Yibo gave him a curt nod.   
  


_I think I’ve seen her somewhere… _Xiao Zhan wanted to say, but decided not to.  
  


Xiao Zhan wanted to ask more, but held himself because Lan QiRen was now giving him death glares. He smiled reluctantly and focused his attention on the food.   
  


_Yeah, I can’t be too nosy and too noisy. Otherwise professor Lan might just stop breathing.  
_

After a short, but warm greeting coming from Yibo’s father and mother, everyone started digging in.   
  


A pleasant atmosphere enveloped the room. Because the food was to everyone’s liking, there were nods and smiles. Xiao Zhan was thankful enough that Yibo didn’t tease him further and just normally eat, urging him to eat more from time to time.  
  


It was not until Yibo’s father paid attention to Xiao Zhan that everyone’s attention left the food and focused on the sole visitor dining with the family in the room.  
  


Xiao Zhan was so tense he almost choked on the wontons. Because it was sudden, he didn’t catch what the master of the family said.  
  


“Pardon...sir?” He laid his chopsticks on the bowl and looked at the man, a bit ashamed. He was embarrassed for not paying attention.  
  


Yibo on the other hand chuckled at Xiao Zhan’s expression.   
  


For Yibo, everytime the other man became flustered, he feels this unbearable urge to tease him further. But today, he may just as well be kind since everyone in their family is present.  
  


“Father, Zhan-ge was carried away by the delicious platter. He didn’t notice.”   
  


Xiao Zhan flushed even more at Yibo’s follow-up. Lan Qiren, who almost spat out the content of his glass didn’t escape his attention.   
  


_Dear gods, swallow me now.  
_

_   
_ _You don’t have to say it that way! I am not starved! _ _   
_ _And don’t look at me like that! wuwuwuwuwu _   


  
He eyed Yibo a look to which the other responded with a subtle smile.  
  


“No,no, my apologies Xiao Zhan.” there was tenderness in Wang Li Jun’s voice.   
  


Xiao Zhan immediately shook his head to assert that there was no need for the other to apologize.   
  


“They are...delicious. I like them, sir. Thank you for inviting me over to dine with everyone.” Xiao Zhan decided to go along with Yibo’s defense earlier since it’s the more logical route.   
  


The woman beside Li Jun, his wife, sighed and send eye daggers to her husband.  
  
  
“You are scaring him! Oh goodness. Look at how stiff he becomes! And here we are wanting to invite this good man in our humble abode and bless him for being our stoic son’s one and only friend.” Yibo’s mother’s now giving off a strong wifey aura, making her husband raise his hand as if in surrender and ha-ha-ed.  
  


“I didn’t mean to startle him, dear. This old me apologizes.”   
  


Yibo’s mom went on talking while his father only chuckled in response, as though spoiling his wife, letting her take the limelight.  
  


Xiao Zhan’s jaw dropped at the sudden twist of the atmosphere. He couldn’t help but glanced at the other uncles present in the room. Earlier, when Yibo’s father spoke to him, they all looked at him as if anticipating something. But now that Yibo’s mother interrupted the scene, they seemed to have gone back to what they were doing earlier. The three other people just comfortably continued eating as if what happened in front of them was the most natural thing in the world. Lan Qiren was even stroking his goatee as if immersed with something else. Hai Kuan just smiled and placed another shrimp on Xiao Zhan’s plate as though he didn’t witness any abnormality in the dining table.  
  


_Wait...brother..I can do that myself, ba!  
_

“Yibo…” Xiao Zhan looked at the younger man beside him.  
  
  
“Oh they’re always like that.” Yibo answered before he could even finish his question and just shrugged it off then went on peeling the skin of the shrimps on his plate.  
  
  
Xiao Zhan sweet dropped. Who would have thought that the serene and amicable master of the house would let his wife chastise him; all the more, he looked as if he’s enjoying it.   
  


_Just what kind of husband is he…?   
_

__  
His eyes went back into the couple in front of him and his eyes happened to meet Yibo’s mom’s. She nodded at him and smiled cheekily.  
  
  
“You don’t have to be so stiff in front of us, Zhan. Okay?”  
  


Wang Li Jun cleared his throat as if signalling his wife that it’s alright.   
  
  


Overwhelmed, Xiao Zhan gave her a reluctant smile and a short polite nod because he has no idea what to say in this awkward situation.  
  


“Mom, why are you calling him Zhan?” Yibo asked.  
  


“What? Only you can call him Zhan and I can’t? Oh hoh son, don’t be stingy. I’m not taking your friend away from you.” His mother smirked.  
  


Xiao Zhan on the other hand was so confused as to how a dinner turned out like this.  
  


_Why do I have to be at the center of all of these? ( - _ - )  
_

“I didn’t say that!” Yibo defended himself and there was a tinge of red on his ears.   
  


Yibo’s mother sneered playfully while his father just shook his head at his wife’s antics.

But he seemed glad. Because it has been a long time since they were this lively.  
  


“Erm...shouldn’t we finish our meal first?” Hai Kuan, who seemed to have disappeared in the middle of the scene, finally spoke. He was beaming, but Xiao Zhan felt that Hai Kuan wanted to join in and tease him just like how their mother had done so to Yibo.  
  


_Oh- oh…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to November! How did you celebrate Wei WuXian's bday yesterday? <3   
Despite the hectic sched, I and my friend talked for a short while over the phone and wondered how WWX's feeling in his time. If he could hear all of our wishes, he would be very glad, we think. When I opened my fb account and my newsfeed was flooded with nothing but wishes for WWX in different art forms, dammmnn I couldn't help but feel elated. Thank you so much to everyone who exerted efforts to celebrate our beloved Yiling Laozu's birthday yesterday!
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .  
I was extremely busy the entire week and just got time to breathe today. Tomorrow, I'd dive back to being busy. T.T


	20. For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A message to my readers who waited for a long time.

Dearest Readers,

How have you all been?

It must have been difficult for all of you waiting for the updates of this story.

I am sorry. I made you wait longer than expected.

Last year was tough for me. I cannot disclose what happened, but it has something to do with my family. I didn't drop the story because of them, but because I need time to internalize what happened. I stayed away from anything related to social media, and focused on healing and reinventing what was left.

You see...losing comes in many form, so does healing. I just wanted to say that always protect what's meant to be protected because most of the time, they're transient, and you'd only realize it once it's gone.

To be honest, I logged in only with the thought of deleting this story, but somehow I couldn't do it when I get to read the comments you all heartily left.

I didn't expect that many would come to love the story I made out of my whims. It comes as a surprise because I wrote this with no certain destination in mind and without expectation that it'd be loved. When I say "no certain destination", I mean that even if there was an ending in mind, I have no idea how I wanted to weave the plot for it to reach the ending I wanted because I haven't decided who the villain yet and how I would bring the villain into this little world I made. A villain is as important as the main lead. Without certainty how one would create it would be like creating a story with no backbone and no flavor. Villains are the seasoning to a dish; any dish without it would be unpalatable.

Because of this uncertainty. I had wanted to delete what I made.

However, last night just as I was having a trip down memory lane getting all warm, happy, sad yet thankful to the messages you left, an inspiration of a character which I was uncertain of creating arrived.

I picked up my notes and scribbled for ages. I was afraid of forgetting the feeling I felt. I was afraid of once again losing something. I reread your comments per chapter, and I couldn't say anything at all.

You see, you have been with me from the prologue down to the last update. Just as you've loved the story, you must also have seen the grammatical mistakes I made, the flimsy scenarios I created, words I poorly chose to convey the emotions in each scenario, and still waited and looked forward to the updates.

I am thankful to those who have read the good and especially the lapses of this story and still stayed, hopeful for an update. I am thankful to those who left comments and cared. And most of all, I am thankful to those who urged me to continue, because I didn't expect you guys would allocate a place in your heart to admire this ineptly written story.

Today, I picked up my draft and continued where I left off. The next update will be posted any time in August.

From here on out, I will take the journey with you. 

Thank you for waiting this long. 

Promise me that you all would take care of yourselves and those who you value. That is the only way for our story to continue: when everyone is well, safe and sound.

Love,  
uriel_downtheroad


	21. Chapter 20

The dinner wasn’t as stressful as Xiao Zhan imagined. He has prepared himself to accept a cold treatment from the head of the esteemed Wang family as he was nothing more than a tutor, so he was momentarily speechless when the atmosphere was warm and lively. It may not be something worth celebrating for other people, but for him who misses a family, it was more than bliss. It seems that the Wang family is just like other normal families - capable of bantering over a meal and smiling from time to time.

We really can’t judge a book by its cover, hm?

But why are these servants and the other uncles so timid and intimidating? Really different from their leader.

Xiao Zhan was occupied with his thoughts while he was walking along the corridor. He was caught off guard when he crashed into someone who seemed to be in a hurry, thus both of them fell from the impact. He wasn’t quick enough with his reflexes, so he wasn’t able to avoid colliding with the other person.

“What the actual fuck?!”

“......” Xiao Zhan could only stare dumbfoundedly at the words coming from the guy’s mouth. How could he not? He wasn’t used to swearing at people or at things even if it’s only at a spur of the moment.

“What the fuck are you looking at?! You have the audacity to stare at me when it was your fault we crashed! This happens because you were not minding where you are walking!”

“I...no..am..” Xiao Zhan was at a loss for what to say. He pulled himself together and stood up. His butt still hurt from the impact, but he ignored it. Noticing that the other guy was wearing a distinctive expensive outfit despite his horrible temper, he decided to let it pass and just apologize since he was also in the wrong for getting lost inside his mind.

But before he could completely speak, the person in front of him seemed to change his expression. From anger, to irritation, to mockery then to sneer.

Such changes didn’t escape from Xiao Zhan’s eyes as he has always been observant with people. The man in front of him eyed him from head to toe before clicking his tongue.

“Ohhh~you were the ... guest?” He asked with a hint of maliciousness lazed in his voice when he said “guest”.

“Bland.” The person in front of him added with a tinge of mockery.

Even though Xiao Zhan wanted to retort at the last statement, he still maintained his respectful stance. He doesn’t want to create a problem for the Wang family, and mostly to Yibo now that he is inside their place and is invited as a guest, considering that he has no idea who the other is.

He simply ignored the other and walked away.

“What? Are you mute or something? Or have you lost your tongue? Ohhh wait..” there was sarcastic laughter from the other before he continued. 

The man before him moved closer and whispered “...was it all consumed by my pretty cousin?”

What….?! 

Xiao Zhan’s mind buffered for a short while as he processed the words he heard.

What is this guy talking about?!

“Excuse me.” Xiao Zhan took a step back to steady himself. He then met those eyes with a sharp penetrating gaze. He definitely didn’t like this person in front of him.

“ I do not understand what you are talking about. You got the wrong person. I apologize as I inconvenienced you while you were in a hurry. Rest assured, I will keep it in mind to be careful next time.”

Xiao Zhan thought he saw red from the other’s eyes, but after a few seconds of silence, there was laughter in the air.

If this was only a meeting where they exchange greetings pleasantly, then Xiao Zhan would have loved to hear such laughter. But it wasn’t the case. His eyes couldn’t help but twitch as he heard the other’s obnoxious loud voice. To this man in front of him, it seemed as if his existence is clownery itself.

“Ohhh I see. You really have no idea.” the man in front of him smirked.

Someone must have heard the small commotion in that remote corridor because in the next second, Liu Haikuan’s figure appeared, his face calm but there was subtle coldness in his eyes.

The man in front of Xiao Zhan turned his gaze towards Hai Kuan and sniggered.

“Oh, if it wasn’t the most perfect humble cousin of mine.” There was nothing respectful in the way he uttered his words. There was only sarcasm.

Hai Kuan just nodded at the other, with a face possessing such calm and gentle countenance ignoring the other’s malice as if it was the most normal thing to do.

“Su She.”

“You have arrived. Dinner time is already over, but you can ask the caretaker to serve you.” Hai Kuan still responded calmly.

Su She just stared at Liu Hai Kuan.

“And, one more thing. That person in front of you is a distinguished guest invited by father. You cannot just lightly scream at him.”

What Liu Hai Kuan meant was for Su She to apologize. Hai Kuan always conveys his messages to someone subtly. It’s not that he doesn’t want to throw stones at people who have just thrown their stones at him, he simply just wanted to still uphold his family’s virtue in peace. However, he wouldn’t be lenient. He wanted Su She to apologize. He may have not seen what exactly happened, but judging from the voice he heard earlier and from the kind of person Su She is, it is impossible to conclude that it was entirely Xiao Zhan’s fault.

And yet, Su She didn’t budge at the meaning behind Hai Kuan’s words. He just glared and then clicked his tongue.

In the face of such abomination, which is Su She, Xiao Zhan was amazed at how Hai Kuan can remain immovable and calm as Mt. Tai. Xiao Zhan isn’t a person who will just lash out at someone, even if he’s itching to do so, but in the face of this unfavorable stranger, he wanted to. His heart felt a bit bitter for being treated roughly by someone he barely knew. Thus, how relieved he was when brother Hai Kuan saved his face, not that Xiao Zhan really cared about his face. It’s just that, considering the few key points that this stranger called “Su She” may not be just a simple person who came to just visit the Wang family because of the “arrogant air” he carries as if trying to be worldly recognized as some young master of a distinguished family. Xiao Zhan definitely doesn’t want to create an unfavorable situation for the Wang family, especially in a situation where he didn’t know the stranger’s background. It’s Yibo’s family after all.

Xiao Zhan mentally thanked brother Hai Kuan. He ended becoming speechless, standing dumbly on the side.

Su She “humped” before walking away, but not without eyeing Xiao Zhan from head to toe with a malicious grin.

Hai Kuan moved over to Xiao Zhan’s side and was about to ask him when they both heard Su She’s voice full of ridicule.

“Distinguished guest…for now.”

There was nothing nice about how he said it. If anything else, it was ominous. Xiao Zhan didn’t understand what the other meant “for now”, but he tried to not dwell on it too much. Besides, he didn’t remember doing anything wrong.

Hai Kuan released a sigh when Su She could no longer be seen from the corridor and gave Xiao Zhan a light tap on the shoulder. A bit of warmth returned in his eyes, making him appear pleasant.

“Never mind what he said. He’s got some personality issues.”

He exactly did! Xiao Zhan wanted to voice it out, but thought it’s better not to. Unfortunately, Liu Hai Kuan is skilled at reading someone’s expression. He chuckled at Xiao Zhan and shook his head.

Xiao Zhan was embarrassed for thinking he could hide from this big brother.

“He..said cousin, brother Hai Kuan. Is he really…”

“..my cousin?” Hai Kuan finished Xiao Zhan’s question when he sensed the other’s doubt.

Xiao Zhan simply nodded.

“Hmm, how should I explain this in a much simpler way?” Hai Kuan seemed to frown as if in a dilemma what words are best to use in order to relay the answers to his questions.

“Ahhh...if brother Hai Kuan finds it difficult, there is no need to really explain it. It was rude of me intruding.” Xiao Zhan promptly apologized. He knows that crossing boundaries wouldn’t lead him to something good, and he always made it his principle to never pry in someone else’s business. He doesn’t want to invite trouble. He simply just wants to do his thing and live the life he wanted once he gets to graduate.

Liu Hai Kuan waved his hand and chuckled.

“No, it’s not like that, Xiao Zhan.”

Hai Kuan looked a little helpless, but he smiled at Xiao Zhan’s intent of not prying. This man is a good seedling. In a world where most people vie for someone’s favor by feigning affection or disinterest, it’s a gem to find someone who harbors no such intent. Hai Kuan has been in touch with more people outside; thus, he has seen the other side with his eyes wide open. That’s why having to meet a lad like Xiao Zhan arouses a feeling akin to protection in him, just like how he wanted to protect his little brother.

Hai Kuan could only smile as he thought of his younger brother. Would that little brother of his understand if Xiao Zhan would one day leave to pursue his chosen path? Because the Wangs funded Xiao Zhan’s scholarship, naturally, it’s easier for Hai Kuan to gather more information about the other. Even if the information wasn’t that detailed, at least it contains what the other’s aspiration is.

He shifted his gaze as an image appeared in his mind. He has an inkling as to how his brother would react.

Hai Kuan was well aware of what his little brother was doing behind his back. He has been with his brother the longest; therefore, the younger one's changes these past months would never be missed by his eyes. Hai Kuan was happy, but he is also worried for what his little brother would do in the upcoming days if ever there will come a time when he gets to be separated from this person who has started to grow big on him. Yibo has always been true to how he feels. Even back then, when their mother was sick, he stayed all night just to care for her, worried that the mother who has always been by their side would just leave just like how Yibo's first playmate was gone so suddenly at a young age. Yibo's the type to mourn for his loss secretly, away from the judgemental eyes of the world.

Hai Kuan frowned at the thought; his mind leaving the worries behind and focused on answering Xiao Zhan.

"Su She is not just a mere cousin."

Hai Kuan started. There was a hint of bitterness in his voice, but only the ones with a keen sense would notice it. To Xiao Zhan, it sounded as if Hai Kuan was lamenting on it. As for the reason why, Xiao Zhan wasn’t sure.

“What do you mean by not just a mere cousin, brother Kuan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have a great day. :)  
Thank you for all of the warm messages you all left! It means so much to me.
> 
> I may not respond to all of your messages one by one, but I have read all of them. They come in different shades and colors, fragrance, and enthusiasm, care and sincerity. Even the shortest ones, I've read all of them. You guys really have a great sense of humor. I love it <3 
> 
> See you in the next update! Take extra care!


	22. Chapter 21

It was still early. There were servants hurrying inside the manor. More lights in the corridors and gardens were lit, and they started to flicker like an old movie reel, but this is no theater. There was only Hai Kuan standing in front of him, sharing a bit of their family’s past which Xiao Zhan has no intention of asking right from the start.

But even so, he would listen since he has already reached this far. Perhaps, what Liu Hai Kuan would impart would also help him understand a bit about why Yibo has always stayed away from people, how the servants are always on their toes despite the warm atmosphere he witnessed during dinner time.

“Did you know that our father was not originally the master of this house?” Hai Kuan gazed at Xiao Zhan.

Xiao Zhan could only stare at the other blankly, unsure what to say because he hasn’t heard anything of the sort before.

Liu Hai Kuan chuckled.

“Naturally, you wouldn’t know. You have just been here for a few months. Besides, the servants really wouldn’t gossip here as such a thing is forbidden.” 

“I’m sorry, brother Kuan. I really have no idea about matters such as that.” Xiao Zhan responded respectfully. Even if he would end up hearing something like this from the servant, Xiao Zhan would just brush it off and forget it because it’s a matter he is not part of. 

“You really are a good person, Xiao Zhan. I hope you continue being this...pure hearted.” Hai Kuan voiced his approval of Xiao Zhan’s character. 

“You see, not everyone would grow with such earnestness and purity even if they were surrounded with everything they needed to grow properly. It just isn’t possible if there was no one who would nurture its growth.” Hai Kuan continued.

Xiao Zhan wasn’t sure if he grasped the entirety of what Hai Kuan meant by his words, but he understood to whom it was directed at.

He has worked at quite a young age and has met various types of people; thus, he does know how important morals are. And morals just don't sprout anywhere like wild flowers do; it’s the sort of existence that is cultivated as one grows.

Xia Zhan decided to just lend his ears for Liu Hai Kuan without knowing that Liu Hai Kuan has already decided in his heart to impart an important history of their family to him. Not that it was not known, but he wanted Xiao Zhan to know from his very own mouth, not from other people. He’s well-aware that information carried from one mouth to another would either be reduced or exaggerated.

“My father had an elder brother.”

There was an evident surprise on Xiao Zhan’s eyes, but he didn’t interrupt.

“Father’s elder brother was named Wang Li Zhen, “Li” like “influence” and “Zhen” like “virtuous”.” There was a small pause in Hai Kuan’s words. After a short while he continued.

“According to my father, his brother was indeed a good man. As he was born the eldest, it was already decided that he will be the family’s righteous heir to the conglomerate. He was influential, yet never greedy. Virtue has always been one of his stances.”

Xiao Zhan walked alongside Hai Kuan in the path leading to the garden. He patiently listened to the older man.

“Father had always looked up to his elder brother, and loved him just as he loved their parents.”

Xiao Zhan paused.

Hearing what Liu Hai Kuan said, reminded Xiao Zhan of the memory he so bitterly kept hidden in his heart. Then, like a sudden squall out of the sea, there’s this wincing pain as memories of his parents’ tragic death resurfaced. He bit his lips and ignored the surge of throbbing in his guts. 

“As the successor, he’s bound by the rule to get married and thus he got married. The marriage may be arranged by the elders of the family for the sake of uniting power households in the country, still uncle Li Zhen never treated his wife unfairly. He remained just and faithful to her. Because his wife’s family name is vital for the expansion of the business as she has connections in the west, Uncle trusted her to invest together. Father said it was great. Aunt was devoted to uncle Li Zhen, and did her best to help the business grow. Some of the elders since then trusted her abilities and judgement since uncle vouched for it, but there were also few who didn't. A few of the elderly faction doesn’t want a woman leading the business. But uncle didn’t give them a chance to butt into his decision, besides, uncle and father’s parents’ both agreed to his decision of letting his wife run the business with him. Even I, who heard about their stories together, think that she was great.”

“Until…” Hai Kuan said, stopping to take a deep breath. He let it all out in one sigh, watching it float off like smoke in the cold air.

Xiao Zhan could only stare at the elder man in front of him. Though he didn’t consider himself that close to Hai Kuan- enough to be called Hai Kuan’s friend, he still worries about the other. If such a story is difficult for Hai Kuan to talk about, it must also be difficult for Yibo to share as well. 

He noticed how Hai Kuan squinted his eyes as if trying to recall a memory time forcibly buried for his sake. Xiao Zhan couldn’t help but also imagine Yibo having a pained expression when trying to recall a painful memory. The way the younger man would frown or perhaps not exude any emotion at all. Would he see a face of utter nonchalance? How would it feel to witness a Yibo different from who he sees now? Would it also make him worry? Would he be able to endure watching him when the other was in turmoil inside?

Xiao Zhan’is chest throbbed. 

His eyes widened as a realization dawned on him.

He couldn’t.

He wouldn’t be able to endure watching Yibo all on his own suffering.

Wait....Why am I thinking about that rascal now? I’m supposed to listen to brother Hai Kuan!

A bit dazed, he heaved a deep sigh and focused his attention on what Hai Kuan said.

“Until...they had Su She.”

Hai Kuan turned to him.His eyes frozen over like the surface of a winter puddle, robbing them of their usual warmth.

Eh?

Xiao Zhan was surprised. He didn’t expect a name would come out of it instead of an event, nor he’d witness this kind of Hai Kuan. However, that look left as quickly as it had come. It was replaced with a helpless smile, as though begging him not to mind it. 

“So...she changed the moment Su She was born?” Xiao Zhan followed.

“You see, the changes were subtle. Not until uncle died did they see the changes clearly.” Hai Kuan didn’t respond with a “yes” directly.

Wait...what?!

Xiao Zhan’s expression sank faster than a penny on a pond.

Brother, how come you can just abruptly say the death of your uncle easily when a few moments ago, you seemed to be suffocating telling me all this?

This isn’t the time to retort, so Xiao Zhan could only bitterly lament in his heart. But he stopped.

It must be Hai Kuan’s way of dealing with tragic events, and he has no right to critique the other for it. How many more painful memories must Hai Kuan have known being the eldest?

“Wait...so technically, Su She should have been the only successor, right brother Kuan?” His eyes widened a faction.

Hai Kuan’s eyes crinkled at the corners as he responded.

“Yes, and No.”

Xiao Zhan was puzzled at the way Hai Kuan vaguely gave his answers. 

“The rules towards succession are a bit complicated in this family. Su She should have been the legitimate successor normally, but the rules in the family is that, if the Head of the family dies, his eldest son could be his successor granted that he is of legal age. If it so happens that the son isn’t of legal age yet, then the succession should be given to the sibling of the head of the family granted that the sibling is a man. The successor should be married before receiving the title and the responsibility. And their partners are mostly chosen by the elders.”

Hearing such complicated conditions made Xiao Zhan’s nose sour. He doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry at these stringent rules towards matters of succession. 

“But why the need to marry?” Xiao Zhan inquired.

“Marriage ties a person down.” Hai Kuan decisively replied. 

“To people like us, marriage is a way to unify strength, to accumulate resources, and to make sure a person places his family’s responsibility first above all else.” Hai Kuan added.

“That’s just...sad.” Xiao Zhan made a pained sympathetic face. He cannot imagine living a life where he’ll marry someone he never chose.

“No need to be that sympathetic, little Zhan.” Hai Kuan lightheartedly chuckled, as if the rules his family has been following over the years won’t create huge sacrifices for whoever is to become the head of the family.

“You see, my parents love each other. And from what I’ve heard uncle Zhen loved his wife.” Hai Kuan assured Xiao Zhan that it wasn’t so bad if both parties would come to appreciate one another.

Xiao Zhan understood what Hai Kuan wanted to convey, but…

What if they would only end up hurting each other…? 

He couldn't help but felt unwell at the thought.

“But brother Kuan, you mentioned your aunt changed after your uncle’s death. Does having Su She not being able to succeed right away made her change? I mean, Su She’s her son after all.”

Something flashed beneath the surface of his Hai Kuan’s expression and Xiao Zhan hurried to investigate the sudden shift. It was too late, the emotion disappeared before he could identify it.

“That was speculated, but she didn’t say anything about it. She was just calm about the transfer of succession. Perhaps due to the part of the rule which states that the son of the late Head of the Family could become a candidate along with the new Family Head’s son.”

“Ahhh…” Xiao Zhan could only marvel at the complexity.

“This only happened because uncle had Su She. If he didn’t have a son, then there was no such thing as competing over the head title.” Hai Kuan clarified.

Xiao Zhan now understood why Su She acted with so much air around him. He no longer needed to know how Su She changed. When two people are put into a situation where they have to compete for superiority, power, and control, their growth would often be compared no matter how small it is. And it is only over a matter of time where the two would clash.

“Well, brother Kuan would surely be chosen in the future.” He couldn’t help but express his dislike of Su She.

Hai Kuan’s shoulders shook a bit as he laughed, making Xiao Zhan stared.

“I’m glad you casted your favor over me, but unfortunately little Zhan, I am not the candidate.”

“Eh…?”

There was nothing heard anymore but the soft gentle rushing of the leaves as Hai Kuan led Xiao Zhan to a smaller house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beloved readers! ^ ^   
I hope you all have a great day. Here's the update for this week.  
Take care as rain's been frequent these days.
> 
> Wishing you and your family and friends have a warm and blissful day. :) 
> 
> Until next time! 
> 
> P.S. There are grammatical lapses here, tbh. Your corrections are very much welcome. :)


	23. Chapter 22

Hai Kuan saw the shock register on Xiao Zhan's face before the latter could hide it. Amusement graced his eyes. If his little brother would see Xiao Zhan's many expressions today, what would he do? He shouldn’t entertain such thoughts, but it’s fun to see the other’s expression of sincerity and sympathy.

He wanted to say who the chosen candidate is, but it isn’t necessary anymore because Xiao Zhan would know very soon.

“I was supposed to bring you here right after dinner, but I got held back by mother’s questions. Yibo must still be with her. So, I was grateful to find you before your encounter with Su She got worse.”

Xiao Zhan was also thankful that Hai Kuan found him. He scanned the structure before him and noticed that it wasn’t as lavishly decorated as the others, and that compared to the main house, it was smaller. It was surrounded with just a few greeneries. There were plenty of rocks and sand neatly arranged to form a Japanese-styled garden. The pavilion in front of him was close, but the lights inside were lit. It looked bright and warm.

Hai Kuan opened the door and greeted someone inside.

“Dad, I’m sorry it took me a while.I brought Xiao Zhan over as you requested.”

Xiao Zhan stood rooted on the spot when he heard what Hai Kuan just said.

Holy….sh!t

Wait! Nobody’s telling me I’d have to sit alone with the Head of the family!

He thought that the dinner sums it all up. What a miscalculation.

He was crying in his heart, but his face could only smile helplessly at Hai Kuan, as if telling him that he felt so wronged.

Hai Kuan only smiled and ushered Xiao Zhan inside.

He timidly walked in and saw that Father Wang was doing calligraphy. Even so, the older man paused and acknowledged his presence. There was even a welcoming gaze from his eyes, as though he was satisfied with Xiao Zhan’s arrival.

Hai Kuan bowed at his father. “We were delayed, father. I apologize. We met Su She along the way.”

There was a slight pause in Father Wang's movement, but he quickly resumed his bearing.

“Just a moment, I’ll be able to finish this character in a short while. You may sit anywhere you like.” Father Wang pointed on the chairs nearby.

Xiao Zhan’s gaze scanned the room. He was lost as he marveled at the ambiance this place gave him. He didn’t notice that the older man paused a short while before resuming what he’s doing, as if paying no mind to what Hai Kuan said.

Hai Kuan, understanding his father’s intentions, decided not to say anymore about the matter and walked towards where Xiao Zhan is to lead him to the couch.

This must be the Study Room of the head of the family.

Xiao Zhan thought as his eyes wandered at the expanse of simple elegance. Despite the simplicity, the room by itself displays the allure of a perfect magazine cover. It was rectangular and has a large window with draperies drawn to the side overlooking the peaceful moonlit scenery outside. The walls are wooden devoid of dust. There hangs a huge piece of calligraphy tapestry panels at the center of the wooden wall. It’s bold strokes catch Xiao Zhan’s attention. The couch right under the tapestry is ivory but inlaid with a fine light blue silk with heaps of clouds embroidered so delicately. He’s afraid to sit there in case he’d wrinkle the fabric, so he remained standing.

Hai Kuan shook his head at Xiao Zhan’s evident internal struggle and just gestured to take a seat, which Xiao Zhan hesitantly followed. He then left the two, with a curt bow towards his old man while leaving a pleasant nod to Xiao Zhan, signaling the other to just relax and make himself feel at home.

Brother, don’t just leave me here!

Xiao Zhan’s heart was screaming at Hai Kuan’s back when the other left, but he couldn’t do anything about it. He’s a guest, and a guest must follow etiquettes.

When Hai Kuan was gone, Xiao Zhan didn’t dare make a sound for fear that he’d disturb Wang Li Jun’s calligraphy. From what he has known, calligraphy requires concentration. A minute disturbance may cause someone to lose focus resorting to wasted efforts and time.

He internally sighed as his gaze reached the shelves beside father Wang. Books were arranged in an orderly fashion in those mahogany shelves; not even one is amiss. Though he had no idea what books those are, they gave off a traditional vibe. He had always loved books; thus, their neat sight is inviting his senses. He had always dreamed of having his own library at home, aside from having his own art studio.

In the end, Xiao Zhan’s eyes settled on the Shuan paper father Wang used. He had seen this type of paper during their literature class, but never had the chance of owning one. Such kind of paper is expensive and only people who are passionate about calligraphy buy it.

Father Wang’s strokes were bold, and every stroke of his brush exudes fluidity and expressiveness. Xiao Zhan couldn’t help but stare at the motion of the brush and then at the paper. Before he knew it, he was hooked.

He only noticed that he was staring with his mouth wide open when father Wang gave a light hearted chuckle.

He immediately lowered his eyes and bowed his head. It’s rude to stare at people, and it’s even more embarrassing to stare with their mouth agape.

Xiao Zhan was beet red and was about to apologize, but father Wang called his name first.

“Xiao Zhan, right?” The older man put his brush aside carefully and placed the ink farther from his side.

Xiao Zhan immediately sprang up from where he’s seated and respectfully responded with a “yes, sir.”

His response amused father Wang even more and Xiao Zhan became even more embarrassed. He had no idea how to interact with someone older than him with a status that could defy heaven. In his heart, he’s grateful to the Wang family for the help they gave him, but he also couldn’t help but feel small in the face of those who he felt he owed a favor.The Wangs lent him a hand when he was barely getting by in his finances. Even if Hai Kuan insisted that it was in exchange for his service as Yibo’s tutor, he felt like what he’s doing isn’t enough. And now that he’s warmly welcomed in their abode, he couldn’t help but feel even more restless.

Yibo, where are you? Brother Hai Kuan, why did you leave me here alone...

He couldn’t help but mentally call someone’s name. He doesn’t want to-

“There is no need to be so formal in front of me, Xiao Zhan.”

What Wang Li Jun said next wasn’t what Xiao Zhan expected to hear and it effectively stopped his train of thoughts.

“No, sir.I mean it is disrespectful to one’s benefactor to just be casual with them.” He hurriedly replied and lowered his head.

“Benefactor...haa..” There was gentleness in Wang Li Jun’s voice as he stood from where he was sitting.

Xiao Zhan could only continue to lower his head and not meet the other’s eyes.

Then like the gust of the wind, there was a gentle tap at his shoulder. Such gesture made him look up and there he met father Wang’s eyes exuding warmth and tenderness, as though the older man was looking at his very own son.

Xiao Zhan’s heart couldn’t help but clenched because the action reminded him of his father.

“Ahh..umm..” Xiao Zhan could only stutter.

“You were my youngest son’s only friend. Yibo’s my dearest son, and he rarely shows enthusiasm over someone or something. His friendship towards you is precious to him from what I saw. So, what’s precious to him would also be precious to me.”

Xiao Zhan was surprised the other could utter so much in a single breath. He could only stare.

“So there was no need to be that formal.”

There was another tap on his shoulder before father Wang went back to his study table and picked up the Shuan paper he had used earlier.

“Why not try calling me Old Wang?” the older man laughed.

Xiao Zhan was momentarily stunned.

Please don’t. Sir, that’s what I called your son!

He lamented in his heart. He felt a bit anxious and suspected the older man knew that he bantered with Yibo using that name. A drop of sweat trickled from his hairline down to his neck. He swallowed and prayed to the Gods that father Wang didn’t hear it and wouldn’t hear it in this lifetime.

“Or uncle, perhaps?” Wang Li Jun suggested in the end.

Whether or not the older man knows, Xiao Zhan could only hope that he didn’t, because at this very moment, all he saw was the expression on Wang Li Jun’s face seeming to have just wanted him to be at ease around him. Nevertheless, he felt unsettled somewhere in his heart.

How embarrassing must it be to have the head of the family witness such a scene.

No..just no...

Xiao Zhan shook his head which made Wang Li Jun confused.

“You don’t want to call me uncle?”

“No, no, sir...I mean Uncle Wang. I was just thinking about -” 

“Then that’s settled.” there was a pleasant satisfactory smile on father Wang’s face. He didn’t give Xiao Zhan a reason to argue.

And Xiao Zhan, who’s response was cut halfway, could only awkwardly bow down his head in embarrassment.

“Do you like calligraphy, Xiao Zhan?” father Wang checked the paper and saw that the ink had slowly dried. There was an amicable smile on his face as he once more picked up his calligraphy brush.

“Umm..I do not have much time to do calligraphy, sir..I mean uncle Wang.” Xiao Zhan remained standing as he looked at the other.

The older man hummed satisfactorily upon hearing how the younger man addressed him, nodding his head as he laid another Shuan paper on the table.

“How do you usually spend your time when you aren’t teaching my son?” father Wang stopped his movements and looked at Xiao Zhan, curious.

“I do a part time job in the next city. I’m a counter staff there, uncle.” he promptly replied.

Father Wang’s mouth formed an “oh”. 

“Do sit down, Xiao Zhan. There are plenty of places to sit. Take a seat over here.” he pointed to the cushion seat across from him.

Xiao Zhan politely headed towards the cushion and sat.

“You see, this is the first time we formally met and talked. Please forgive this old man for asking you to accompany me right after dinner.” Father Wang's lips faintly curved and Xiao Zhan’s mind was momentarily full of his late father.

He waved the memories away and unconsciously replied with a smile showing his bunny teeth.

“No, it’s alright, uncle. I do not mind.”

“That’s good.” Replied the other, his voice remaining pleasant and gentle.

“I’m very glad my little boy finally made a friend.” There was nothing but affection in father Wang’s voice.

Xiao Zhan smiled and just bowed his head.

“Oh young man, you should be proud of yourself.” Father Wang was grinning from ear to ear now. It was so un-Wang-ish from Xiao Zhan’s perspective because most Wangs are prim and proper, not behaving with their hearts out on their sleeves despite how gentle and kind some of them look. This grin is unexpected coming from the head of the family himself.

Tonight was full of surprises for Xiao Zhan. He didn’t expect he’d see a carefree side of the head of the family. He wondered if father Wang has always been like this.

“You may have heard this from my eldest already that Yibo, that child, has always kept his distance and never made friends.” Father Wang’s gaze seemed melancholic, nonetheless he smiled.

“Uh..yes, I’ve heard about it, uncle.”

“So, what do you think about my youngest son?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Xuan Paper 宣紙 from Anhui Province ( 安徽 ), Jing County ( 涇縣 ), is one of the Four Treasures of the Chinese study. Jing County was Xuan Zhou ( 宣州 ) during the Tang Dynasty. It's a formal paper used for Chinese calligraphy and painting. There are different types of Shuan paper and it is a must to pick the right kind to create a magnificent artwork.
> 
> _____________________________
> 
> Hi everyone! Here's the update! :) Thank you for leaving comments and for reading until this update. I may not be able to respond to the messages and comments you left, but I read all of them. :) Thank you for being active here and for spending your time just to read this.
> 
> See you in the next one!
> 
> Take care! ^ ^


	24. Chapter 23

The question seemed to have swallowed Xiao Zhan’s tongue. He couldn’t respond for a moment and could only blink his eyes at the older man in front of him. He was unsure as to why he was startled at first, but in a few seconds he was able to pull himself together.

An image of a laughing Yibo surfaced in his memory. It was the time when they were jabbing at each other over the song Yibo composed. A few more add up; like the ones when he’s reviewing Yibo’s test questionnaires after a test and Yibo ended sleeping with his head on Xiao Zhan’s lap, to which Xiao Zhan found endearing to watch. He still remembered how soft Yibo’s locks were. There was also that time when he teased the younger man about a fake bug he placed on his jacket pocket. The other screamed his soul out and swear he’s gonna have his vengeance to which Xiao Zhan only laughed at. Yibo was so flustered at that time and was annoyed, but the younger man forgave him and they ate noodles together.

He couldn’t help but smile warmly at what he remembered.

Xiao Zhan met father Wang’s eyes and fondly replied, “He is a good person.” 

He couldn’t say any more because for him, even if Yibo frowns, gets angry, or sucks, he is an epitome of goodness. If people would be willing to look beyond the wall of ice he has masterfully built over the years, they’d see that Yibo’s as warm as every other living being they’ve met.

Father Wang was momentarily speechless at the warmth conveyed from Xiao Zhan’s eyes, but he felt happy that Xiao Zhan also valued his son. Even though he didn’t talk much with Yibo due to how busy his schedule is, the conversation he’s had with his wife mostly contains how their son talked about his tutor.

It seems he could leave his trust over this young man in front of him.

“Ohhh...that’s a great deal of liking there, young man!” There was amusement in father Wang’s voice.

Xiao Zhan stared at father Wang wide-eyed.

Like..? What?!!! You mean...what?!

Xiao Zhan’s mind ricochet and his face flushed down to his neck and ears.

“I’m a guy...uncle.” Xiao Zhan stammered, but deep in his heart, he knew he’d been slapped by a truth he was only able to see clearly now.

He likes Yibo. He likes him.

But to protect his dignity and to remove the sudden fear that wells in his heart, he could only respond that he’s a man.

Father Wang was a bit startled and there was a good bout of laughter in the study room.

Xiao Zhan was dumbstruck at father Wang’s response.

Did I say something wrong...?

His hands started to sweat again.

Father Wang was in a fit of laughter which was so out of place of his character. Xiao Zhan couldn’t help but feel a bit remorseful in his heart at Father Wang’s reaction. This old man in front of him must have forgotten that he is the head of the family, or perhaps he has always been this way-

“Aha..I’m sorry, Xiao Zhan..haa..” Father Wang calmed and collected himself. He cleared his throat, but the amusement was still evident from his eyes.

“Of course you are a man.” Father Wang started.

“Ahhh... so you are referring to that kind of like.” a chuckle escaped from the older man’s lips and he was about to laugh again, but he held it back and just inhaled sharply.

“Of course it isn’t that kind of like.” Father Wang continued.

“It’s this skinship kind of like that I was asking you of.”

Xiao Zhan’s mouth was agape and he ended nodding at the other to hide his embarrassment.

“Besides, it’s impossible for my son to have that kind of like you are referring to.” Father Wang’s voice somehow mellowed a bit.

“Just...impossible.”

Xiao Zhan raised his head only to have met Father Wang’s eyes. There was subtle solemnity there which some people wouldn’t notice if they didn't look carefully.

Even though there was a smile in father Wang’s face, Xiao Zhan couldn’t help but feel as though his chest was poked by a knife. It tingles and hurts at the same time.

It may not exactly be the truth since Xiao Zhan never asked and Yibo never revealed who he likes. The last conversation they had didn’t reveal anything about who the person was, but Xiao Zhan could feel the intensity of the younger man’s emotion towards the person he liked.

Ahhh...

Thinking about it made Xiao Zhan’s heart stung.

He has just realized that he likes Yibo beyond the skinship kind of way, and now that the younger man already has someone he likes, he couldn’t help but grieve silently.

He’s happy to have figured out his feelings towards the younger man, but at the same time, his heart felt stuffy at the circumstances he’s in.

“Ahh...he isn’t uncle. Rest assured. It’d be absurd to even imagine that he is.”

Xiao Zhan’s eyes squinted and his lips formed a calm smile inorder to hide the emotions swirling in his irises, afraid that the older man in front of him would notice it.

Father Wang’s smile widened an inch.

“This old man would ask you a favor. I’d treat this as a huge debt in this lifetime.” Father Wang’s eyes seemed profound, but it was only for a moment.

Something constricted Xiao Zhan’s throat from speaking, so he swallowed what it was and urged Father Wang to speak his mind out as he would listen.

“If it’s within my capabilities...uncle..” his voice seemed to trail at the end of his sentence.

“Hmm..you have met Su She earlier, right?” the older man’s tone was pensive.

Xiao Zhan nodded, showing his confirmation.

There was a sigh and a slight pause from Father Wang before he resumed speaking.

“So, you must have known some parts of the story.” There was a little hint of helplessness in his voice which seemed as if anyone listening had someone played a trick on their ears because the head of the house was never known for showing helplessness in any situation.

Because he only knew parts of it, not the entirety, Xiao Zhan decided to just nod respectfully. This kind of response he gave is favorable in any angle because it gave the impression that he’s willing to listen to anything. It hides what he really is feeling at the moment, for his mind hasn’t overcome the blow of Father Wang’s words earlier. It’s not that he doesn’t want to listen, he is willing to. It’s just that at this moment, he wanted to hide the feelings in his heart which he’s sure would surface in his eyes and would be easily read by people who are wise beyond their years. 

“Until which part?” Father Wang asked.

Xiao Zhan tried to recall the conversation he had earlier with Hai Kuan. Slowly, the feelings in his chest receded like the tide.

“Um...until the part where brother Hai Kuan said that he wasn’t the candidate...?” his voice trailed as he realized something.

“...so, Yibo is the candidate..?” He was merely voicing out what his heart already confirmed.

“En.” Father Wang’s gaze was profound.

“So, what would uncle ask of me?” To Xiao Zhan’s surprise, his voice remained calm despite the turbulent beating of his heart.

The breeze outside gently blew and the wind chimed by the window, bringing pleasant sounds in the study room, but Xiao Zhan couldn’t appreciate it at the moment as his head was full of things.

“Yibo..has never allowed someone else closer like this. He has never cared for anyone outside of the family this much. So, Xiao Zhan...could you stay by his side and support him?”

Father Wang looked away and heaved a deep sigh.

“I could only entrust someone like you to remind him of his responsibility by the time he goes astray.”

Xiao Zhan doesn’t know whether he’d say yes or no.

He’s uncertain about bearing such heavy responsibility.

He’s uncertain if his feelings wouldn’t get in the way.

Even so, he found himself nodding slowly at the older man.

Father Wang, satisfied, patted him on the shoulder. A gentle laugh reverberated from him once again.

“I knew I wouldn’t regret entrusting this to you.”

There was relief coming from Father Wang’s eyes, but Xiao Zhan doesn’t feel good about it. So he could just respectfully smile at the other.

“Ge!”

Yibo’s voice startled Xiao Zhan, whose mind was in chaos at the moment.

Father Wang shook his head in amusement and set his calligraphy materials aside. He started to tidy his table, so Xiao Zhan also stood from his seat.

That was the scene Yibo witnessed when he got inside the study room, his appearance slightly dishevelled, but to Xiao Zhan, Yibo still looked eye-catching.

“Can’t wait to take your friend away, hmm?” Father Wang playfully started bantering at this son.

Yibo showed a small pout to Xiao Zhan, ignoring his father and Xiao Zhan could only laugh at such a reaction.

“See?!” Father Wang feigned a pained expression.

“This is what I’m talking about. He only shows such expression when Xiao Zhan is around. Pehhh don’t pamper him, Xiao Zhan ah!”

Xiao Zhan doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry at Father Wang. He knew the older man was only teasing his son, but Xiao Zhan was a bit surprised that Father Wang could actually tease his son.

Yibo bowed at his father respectfully and then faced Xiao Zhan again, not caring about his father’s jokes.

“Father, you kept Zhan-ge here quite long already. Let him go. It’s already getting late. He has to go home.” Yibo spoke in a serious tone to his father, but there was a hint of pleading from his voice.

“Who says he’s going home? “ Father Wang raised his eyebrow, but amusingly smiled at his son.

Ahhhh that doting look.

Xiao Zhan sighed in his heart.

“He’ll stay over tonight.” Father Wang’s reply was curt, but it was enough to leave both Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt really down lately and things are not okay, but perhaps it's gonna be alright.   
^ - ^ 
> 
> Please do take care.   
See you until the next update YiZhan lovers. ^ - ^


End file.
